The Monsters in My Closet
by curlyhair37
Summary: Naruto was Sakura's monster in her closet, but what happens when he brings her into his world of monsters? She would never imagine being in the midst of a war.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is inspired by the movie Monsters Inc., I was watching it and this idea had came to me and I really do enjoy writing this. I have everything planned out and I know where I'm going with this story and on top of everything... I have a BETA! I would like to thank backwards. for being my BETA! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I spent a lot of time with this one and I hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Oh, and some of the characters might seem a lttle out of character... I needed interesting villains!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!**

* * *

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan!"

I jumped up at the sound of the loud voice, dropping my laptop in the process. I quickly scurried off my bed to retrieve it.

"Naruto, you scared me," I said, barely looking up. I knew it was Naruto; he was the only one who entered my room through the closet instead of my actual door. He casually made his way over to my bed and sat down, relaxing back into the pillows. I got up and locked my bedroom door before joining him again, opting to sitting up instead. I quickly looked him over, his looks not frightening me because I was already accustomed to his appearance. He looked like a crossbreed of a human and a fox, having an equal amount of traits from both sides. He had orange and white fox like ears on top of his wild blonde hair, he also contained whiskers that came out of his cheeks. When he talked or smiled he revealed rows of sharp fangs, and when he walked his tails swayed back and forth… all nine of them glowing a bright red. His appearance alone gave off this dark, menacing aura even though he was extremely friendly. Besides all of that, he looked like a human boy!

"Sakura-chan, how did I scare you?" He asked with a laugh, "I never scared you before, why now?" He sat up, looking into my eyes with his red slitted ones, an amused look on his face.

"Don't get so confident, it was just a figure of speech," I said with an eye roll. You might wonder why I was so casual with the idea of having Naruto, this unusual creature, on my bed.

It had all started when I was seven and when Naruto was not as scary as he is now. Naruto was assigned to scare a human child, which happened to be me, as a rite of passage for all of the little monster children. He did not do a very good job, entering my room timidly and stumbling out a soft "boo". I, being the eccentric child I was, happily grabbed a hold of him, thinking he was an adorable little creature. I forced him to stay the entire day with me, playing dolls and dress-up and tea party. Him wanting to leave immediately had promised me anything in order to escape my room at that moment, so he had promised to come back every day. Surprisingly, he has kept his promise to this very day, showing up in my room at four o'clock exactly. We had grown up together, being my friend that I hid from my parents all of these years. His presence became a regular thing in my life, something I longed for throughout the day. Even though we have been friends for years, I still do not know much about his world. The few things I do know about Naruto's world is that my closet is a portal between my world and his. His world is full of creatures similar to him that humans call monsters, and he is a part of an organization called the Underground which is filled with good monsters like Naruto.

"Naruto? Dobe, are you in here?" I heard the voice, it was barely audible but I knew it was coming from my closet. Glancing at Naruto, I knew he had also heard the voice by the shocked expression plastered on his face. He put his finger up at his mouth, signaling me to stay quiet. He moved to my closet, disappearing inside, but as soon as he closed the door I jumped off my bed hurrying towards it. I stood silently behind the door listening closely to the voices on the other side.

"Naruto, what were you doing in your closet?"

"N-Nothing,"

"Every day you disappear in your room at this time and you hide in your closet…?"

"No! That's not what I do!"

"Then what is it?"

"I-I ju-"

"There must be something in your closet so I'm going in there."

"No! Teme wait! Stop! You can't go in there!"

"I'll do what I want, Dobe." The unfamiliar voice got closer to the door and I slowly began to back away from it; part of me being terrified to meet one of Naruto's "friends", and this one did not seem too friendly…

"Sasuke don't touch that!" Naruto yelled in attempt to stop the man, Sasuke. The door knob turned slowly and I stood frozen right in front of it. I couldn't move, as much as I wanted to run and hide I could not. The door finally opened and my breath got caught in my throat as I stood face to face with a terrifying creature. It stood at least a head taller than me, its skin a dark brown/gray color, large wings on its back that looked similar to talons, a four-edged star that laid on top its nose, wild black hair that spiked out in all directions, and bright red eyes that felt like they were keeping you from moving. Suddenly, I was scared, I couldn't breathe. It felt as if this creature was choking me, just the way he was looking at me made me feel this certain way.

"Sasuke! Leave her alone!" Naruto viciously yelled, pushing the creature roughly. Losing his balance, the creature, Sasuke fell over letting go of the grip he had on me. I dropped to me knees gasping for air, he did not physically choke me but he had done it in some way. Naruto ran to my side, hugging me tightly to his chest. I do not remember when I had began to cry but I was soon bawling into Naruto, not wanting to let go of him.

"It's okay Sakura-chan; this is why I did not want anyone to know about you. You could get hurt so easily." Naruto whispered to me. From the corner of my eyes I saw a tear run down Naruto's face and his tails began to lash around madly.

"A human Naruto? You must be crazy! A human girl!" The Sasuke creature had risen once again and was laughing madly, "She's going to get killed no matter what you do! You're dad will find out, so just kill her now!"

"Shut up Sasuke! No one asked for your _**damn**_ opinion!" Naruto spat as his tails began smacking into things, one of them hitting Sasuke on the leg with a loud sizzling sound.

"Naruto! Control yourself." Sasuke said through his teeth, he turned his back to us and in one swift movement he was gone. I watched Naruto as he rocked me back and forth in a soothing manner. I was not sure if he was doing this for me or to calm himself down because he looked scared... and confused, and seeing him this way had me worried.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said after several second of silence, "Everything will be okay… I'm going to take you to Tsunade; she'll know what to do. You'll be safe once again, okay?" He finished looking down at me. I nodded; unsure of what other possible solution there was for me. Naruto picked me up and put me on his back, now that he's tails were calm. He swiftly made his way through the portal, shutting the closet door, leaving the human world behind us for now.

* * *

"Naruto! What were you thinking? A human in our world! Do you know how difficult it would be to keep her safe? Especially if she means a lot to you! Your dad is going to go after her, and you know this!"

"Baa-chan, you're human! And technically… this _is_ Sasuke's fault, if he wasn't so _damn_ curious everything would be fine right now!"

I was sitting down in the office listening to the two bicker back and forth, repeating the same exact stuff over and over again. The lady, Tsunade, was the leader of the Underground and just so happened to be human! She looked in her late twenties; she had long blonde hair, a small diamond directly in the middle of her forehead, and she had enormously large breasts which were entirely too distracting when first encountering her. One thing unusual and amusing about the organization was that it is actually underground. The whole place is a labyrinth of tunnels with a bunch of bedrooms, halls, meeting rooms, and offices. Most of the creatures part of the Underground live here, and none of them were as frightening as Sasuke was, some of them look completely human!

"Sakura will be watched over by Gaara, Sasuke, and I; she will be fine!" I focused back in on the conversation, hearing my name being used by Naruto.

"Ugh... fine Naruto," Tsunade said with a loud sigh, "You three will be responsible for her and will be required to train her, she's not always going to be protected by you." Naruto nodded eagerly, and flashed me a wild grin with his fangs.

"Here take this," She said handing Naruto a list, "You, Sasuke, Gaara, and her-"

"Sakura, her name is Sakura," Naruto interrupted, correcting her.

"_Sakura, _are assigned to pick up these items from the market for dinner and supplies that we need around the organization, just watch out for the hunters. You know how crazy Temari is about Gaara." She finished with a wink, dismissing us out of her office.

* * *

In the past hour of wandering the market with Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara looking helplessly for items that I was positive were not here, I've learned a couple of interesting things. There are a group of humans called the Hunters; their purpose is the capture of all monsters that defy their laws, which happened to be most of the monsters in this world. One of the leaders of the Hunters is Temari, Gaara's sister, whose ultimate goal is to capture and convince her brother to join her. Gaara, unlike Temari, is not a human even though he does resemble one; he has messy red hair, very light eyes which is surrounded by a massive amount of eyeliner, and he has a tattoo upon his forehead that is the word love in Kanji. From time to time I do forget that Gaara is there because he is extremely quiet, but I would prefer him over Naruto and Sasuke's constant bickering.

"Dobe, she set us up again, none of this stuff is here!" Sasuke said as he snatched the list out of Naruto's hand.

"Teme! They are here, I swe-"

"Hello boys, funny seeing you here," I looked up to find a teenage girl, around my age, standing on one of the shorter buildings in the market. She had wild blonde hair that was parted into four small pony tails and her bangs came down to her forehead. She wasn't alone though, she had a couple of other girls behind her that carried themselves in a way that might have intimidated others, including myself, but not the guys.

"Temari," Naruto growled, clenching his fists, "Tsunade said you would show up today."

"Sister, if you have came for me again, I'm letting you know that you are not going to capture me." Gaara spoke, for the first time all day. When the words left his mouth there was this certain tone to them that sent shivers down my back.

"Oh don't flatter yourself little brother; I'm not here for you. I'm under direct orders from my leader to bring back your new friend right there," She said pointing directly at me. I took a step backwards, shocked by her response. They had wanted me, my first day in Naruto's world and the Hunters want me... fantastic.

"Told you so dobe, everyone is going to be coming after her, and now we have to protect her." Sasuke said in a rather unenthusiastic tone of voice.

"Shut up Sasuke. Stop being a little baby, we can handle them." Naruto finished with a menacing grin on his face, showing some of his fangs.

"Of course the son of darkness would be the cocky one... Get her girls." As on cue, the girls behind Temari leaped off the building in attacking mode. I took a couple of steps backwards again, now hiding behind Naruto. He flashed me a reassuring smile before turning to face the first girl that was advancing on him.

The girl made the first move by throwing a punch directly at Naruto's face and, in a blink of an eye, he caught the punch and roundhouse kicked her into the nearby stand, her body destroying all of the fruits that was once there. Advancing on his back side was another female hunter, thinking she had caught him off guard, she had jumped with a knife ready in her hand and before she was able to get close to him, she was violently smacked by one of his tails, her stomach sizzling from the encounter; her body went flying into the nearby building, destroying the brick wall.

Removing my eyes off of Naruto, I noticed that Sasuke had finished off all of the other girls and Gaara, who now had a giant sand tail emerging from his backside, was in mid-battle with Temari and he seemed to have the upper hand.

"Temari, look," Naruto said, motioning around her, "You're standing alone. Just retreat and we won't have to kill you."

"Heh." Temari laughed bitterly, spitting out blood. "You're right. I stand no chance against all three of you." Temari stood up straight, looking at the three of them in the eye, completely fearless.

"The girls I had were new, I shouldn't have tried to take you on with inexperienced hunters like that, and it was foolish. But I am smart enough to know when to stop in order to save my own life." And with that she was gone. She disappeared in less than a second, not caring about any of her dying comrades on the market place. The section of the market place we were in was now destroyed; buildings were demolished, stands were crushed and set on fire, and there were dead bodies scattered around. This all had happened in less than a couple of minutes, it was all so overwhelming, so unreal.

I didn't want to be here, it was frightening and I was the weak one compared to everyone else. Naruto and all of the other monsters could easily kill a human with just a flick of their finger, not even breaking a sweat. I wanted to be home, in my bed, away from all of this madness. Dealing with one monster was enough but now I was wrapped up in the middle of their world without a way to get out... Unless I became stronger and that idea was very unlikely.

"Sakura-chan did you hear me?"

I looked up at Naruto's face, losing my train of thought, "No sorry, I zoned out."

"Oh, I said we have to report this...incident to Tsunade before she finds out from someone else. So we have to start heading back to the main headquarters." I nodded, still a bit shook up about the situation that had just happened. Naruto gave me one of his famous grins, flashing all of his fangs, and motioned for me to get on his back which I did without any arguments. After I was adjusted they took off running at an extremely fast pace, a pace that was inhumanly possible, leaving our surroundings a blur as we passed by. We had reached Tsunade's office in less than five minutes and as soon as we reached the door she summoned us in. She sat behind her desk, her hands intertwined underneath her chin and a serious expression on her face.

"Tell me exactly what had happened."

* * *

"So you say he's protective over this girl?"

"Yes leader-sama," Temari answered, bowing down in front of the woman that was in charge of the entire organization called the Hunters.

"Is she pretty?"

"W-What?"

"I asked if she was pretty,"

Temari's brows furrowed, unsure of how to answer her leader's question. She did not look up at her though; she kept her head down and spoke out.

"Yes leader-sama."

"That explains, he was always memorized by the pretty ones but for him to be so protective over her... there must be something else about her, some type of connection..." The leader rose out of her chair and slowly walked over to spot where Temari was bowed down, her bright red hair flowing behind her. She gently placed a finger underneath Temari's chin, lifting her face to look at her, her violet eyes staring into Temari's. "I want you to find out why. I don't care how you do so but I want answers, is that understood?"

"Yes leader-sama."

"Good. I want my little boy home and capturing her, right now, is the _only_ way to get him before his father does."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, read and review if you would like more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was extremely surprised at the amount of people who reviwed, followed, and favorite; and I am so glad! Thank you once again! So, here is chapter two, I apologize for taking do long but I hope you like it as much as the first so review please! Even if you do not like it as much, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

Naruto awoke with a jolt; feeling a specific, dark aura within the Underground. He already knew who it was, there was no question about it, but he couldn't help but wonder why this person was here so late into the night. Naruto slowly got to his feet, his body aching from sleeping on the floor. Naruto had given Sakura his bed because she had no other place to sleep and he was not going to allow her to sleep on the floor; even if Naruto was a monster it would have not been very gentlemen like of him.

Naruto crept out of the room, trying his best to not disturb Sakura in her sleep. Once he made it out of the room he picked up his speed, lightly jogging towards the intruder in his home. Naruto knew this person would not hurt anyone, if he wanted to he would not have let Naruto sense his aura so easily. For some reason Naruto began to get extremely anxious as he got closer, he was eager to know why this person was here, all by himself at that.

"Hey son!" Naruto stopped in his tracks, standing directly in front of his father. He looked his dad over, he was in his human form for some reason; spiky blond hair, bright blue eyes, and he was wearing his white robe with flames on the bottom edges of it.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, staring at his father. Naruto and his dad never had a good relationship, never seeing eye to eye with each other.

When growing up, Naruto's parents were never around for him, especially his mother. Naruto had lived with his dad, Minato, for a while and was a part of his father's organization called the Darkens. Naruto, even at a young age, could not bring harm to anyone and he refused to do so. While Minato planned to take over their world, and the human one, Naruto went out and was secretly apart of the Underground, doing a lot more good than harm. Finding out about Naruto's double life, Minato was forced to kick him out leaving Naruto in the hands of the Underground. For some reason though, the more sensitive nature of Minato came out when dealing with situations that involved his son; he still looked out for him and refused to bring harm to Naruto but he did not exactly see that, Naruto only saw the bad in his father.

"I came to see how you were doing! Can't a dad see how his son is doing every once and a while?" Minato said, patting Naruto on his back. He tried to look casual but he knew he was here for a more important issue to discuss with his son.

"At two in the morning dad? What's the real reason?" Unfortunately for Minato, Naruto knew his dad too well.

"Son… they're coming after her."

"The Darkens?" Naruto asked his father, wide-eyed.

"Yes son." Minato answered, rubbing the back of his neck. He did not want to hurt his son but he had no other choice. Everyone believed that this girl, which Naruto had brought into their world, would be the key for ultimate power. Minato did not exactly see why she was so important; he could not go against everyone in the organization though so the decision was final.

"Can't you stop them?" Naruto exclaimed. He couldn't imagine why everyone had wanted Sakura, she was a human! He just brought her into his world; he had never thought that she would be in great danger like this.

"I'm trying Naruto but it's more complicated than it see-"

"Are you serious?" Naruto screamed, interrupting his father, "You're the most powerful monster throughout the world and you can't stop them? Bullshit Dad."

"Naruto, it's not like that okay? Things have become much more difficult. I'm not as powerful as I used to be." Minato tried reasoning with his son. He did not want to tell him the truth, how would he look if he told his son that he was not even classified as a monster anymore?

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked a confused look upon his face.

"…I'm stuck in this human form and I cannot seem to change back into my original form. Right now, I'm vulnerable, helpless, mortal…" Minato finished in disgust. Being stuck in this form was all new to him, and he did not like it at all. He hated the feeling of being weaker than others, he was always on top and that was how it was supposed to be, in his mind.

"Wait…. How are you fooling everyone into thinking you are not human?" Naruto was completely shocked. His dad was the most powerful monster in the entire world and now he was suddenly weak and helpless? It was unbelievable. Naruto now understood why he could not speak up against anyone; he could be easily killed while stuck in this state of a human. If anyone found out about this he would be killed within a second.

"I just tell everyone that I prefer it because I look better, and everyone just leaves me alone. They don't question it because I looked like this when I got your mother." Minato said with a wink.

"Dad, stop. That was disgusting." Naruto said as he shook his head, looking away.

"It's true!" Minato said with a chuckle, "Have you heard from your mom recently?"

Naruto shook his head; he has not spoken with his mother in months. Unlike Minato, Naruto's mother had never really tried to build a relationship with him. She was always begging for him to come live with her but that had only started to happen recently.

"Oh, well she wanted to see you… she still wants you to come live with her…" Minato said softly. He did not like how his family was so torn apart. Being a part of organizations that were all faced against each other was not making any thing easier for the three of them. Minato also knew how Naruto felt about his mother, Kushina; but it was hard to explain why she had done the things she had done in the past, most of it not being her fault entirely. On top of all of that, Kushina and Minato had one of those love/hate type of relationships; one moment hating each other and the next wanting to be with one another. Their constant bickering over Naruto had only made things worse throughout the years for their family; it resulting in them losing Naruto along the way.

"I don't care. She never made time for me so I will not make time for her." Naruto stated, shooting a glare at his father. Naruto truly felt that his mother did not deserve his time anymore. She was never around for him, only choosing to be there when she felt like it.

"Stop being so stubborn Naruto," Minato said sternly, "Give your mother a chance."

"No! She doesn't deserve it, she tried capturing Sakura today! Now I have to deal with the Hunters and the Darkens! I don't exactly have time for her." Naruto spat bitterly. He had too many things to worry about and he certainly did not have time for family bonding, especially since both of his parents were now after Sakura. They were not exactly his favorite people in the world.

"Son, you're being unreasonable! We have to do what we have to do, if you do not want your friend in danger, you should not have brought her into the world." Minato snapped back at his son. Minato had tried to be understanding with his son but he was beginning to push things too far.

"Sakura, her name is Sakura!" Naruto said angrily, his tails beginning to lash out, "I brought her into this world and it is my responsibility protect her, no matter what you or mom do." Naruto finished, giving his father a big shove.

"You better watch yourself son, I will have no mercy in killing your precious Sa-ku-ra." Minato responding, shoving Naruto back as equally rough as Naruto had.

Naruto's head snapped up when his dad had mentioned Sakura in that certain way and he quickly advanced on his father. He grabbed his dad by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, his feet hovering above the floor. One of Naruto's tails slowly crept up Minato's leg, burning his flesh at the touch, making him wince in pain.

"I'm not too worried about you anymore." Naruto said with a chuckle. Naruto suddenly dropped his father without a second thought, allowing his body to hit the floor with a thump. Naruto turned away from him and began to walk away.

"Oh, if I was you, I would leave before someone comes and finishes you off." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder, back at his dad who was still on the floor. "Just a friendly warning." He finished sarcastically and walked away without looking back again.

Words could not even begin to describe how angry Naruto was at this moment. He gripped his fist tightly, his nails digging into his palms causing them to bleed; his tails lashed around him banging into the walls viciously. He was destroying the place without even meaning to but he did not care. He could not believe his dad came to him, in human form no less, threatening to kill Sakura; he should have just killed him right there! Naruto knew he could not though, it was his dad, no matter how much he had hated his father he just could not kill the man. It was sickening to Naruto to still feel a certain duty to his father, even after the recent meeting with him. Naruto began to relax, suddenly feeling tired, his eyes becoming heavy to him. Naruto made his way to his room and crashed down on his bed next to Sakura, not even bothering with the floor. He laid back into his pillows allowing him, and his body, to relax and fall asleep peacefully.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura cried, shaking the blonde violently. Naruto awoke with a jolt, once again, looking up at Sakura's crying face.

"Sakura, what's wrong? What's going on?" He asked in a concerned tone, sitting up. He quickly pulled Sakura into a hug, in order to calm her down, he did not want her to be anymore hysterical than she already was.

"We are under attack Naruto, they're looking for me!" Sakura sobbed out, pulling away from him.

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? Who's after you?" Naruto asked, obviously confused by what she was saying. Naruto had begun to imagine it was only a nightmare that Sakura was having because it was only three o'clock in the morning; everyone else must have been still sleeping.

"This group called the Darkens, Naruto. They're attacking the Underground."

Naruto heard a loud crash in the distance. He stared wide eyed at Sakura; he did not believe what she was saying. It had to be impossible for an attack to happen so quickly, he had just spoken with his father an hour ago about this! He suddenly jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, pressing his ear against it. Beyond the door he heard screams and shouts from many different voices that he did not recognize. He looked back at Sakura, who was looking up at him with a scared look upon her face.

"Sakura, I want you to go hide in that closet right there," Naruto said as he pointed in the direction of the closet, "I need you to do it now okay?"

Sakura nodded as she got up and hurried into the closet, she gave Naruto a small smile before closing the door. To say she was scared was an understatement, she did not know what to do; this was the most frightening thing to happen to her yet.

Sasuke had came a couple of minutes before and woke her up, telling her what was going on before he had to rush back out into the fight that was going on right outside of the door. Again, this was all because of her and this time it was monsters that were coming after her, not humans. She hugged her knees to her chest, as she heard Naruto open the door to the room.

"Naruto! Where have you been? We need you out here! Did you just wake up?" A frantic voice shouted at Naruto. Sakura could not make out who was talking to Naruto but she knew it was a girl.

"TenTen, calm down. Everything will be fine, we can handle them." Naruto said softly, resting his hands upon the girl's, TenTen, shoulders. "Sakura is hidden, they will not find her. Let's just go out there and help everyone else, okay?"

Sakura heard the two's footsteps walk out of the room, shutting the door behind them with a slam. Sakura rested her heard on her knees, trying to relax. She still heard the screams and shouts going on outside even though she was in the closet. She wanted to help but she knew she couldn't, she was too weak. She began sobbing to herself, wishing she was anywhere but here. If she was home all of these people, and herself, would not be in danger right now...

In a blink of an eye, Sakura suddenly stopped crying, got up, and removed herself from the closet. If she did not want to be useless than she had to change it herself, and that was what she was going to do. She looked around Naruto's room and after several seconds she spotted what she was looking for. With a small smile on her face, she made her way over to the object and picked it up. Clumsily, she dropped the object multiple times before getting the feel of it in her hold. Before losing the confidence she had within herself, she walked over to the door and yanked it open; Sakura now being face to face with a hideous creature. The creature gave her a sly smile and made a move to grab her, but before he was able to touch her he was stabbed from two different directions. With a shocked look on its face, the creature feel to the ground its body dissolving within seconds. Sakura, who was very proud of herself, quickly picked up the sword ready to attack again but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist tightly.

"What are you doing out here? Naruto told you to stay inside!" Sasuke screamed at Sakura, extremely pissed off. He did not understand why this human girl was so foolish, did she want to die? Everyone was out here fighting to keep her safe and she was willingly running into the middle of it, Sasuke wanted to kill Sakura himself right now.

"I want to fight! I want to help!" Sakura yelled back at him, pulling her wrist out of his hold. Before he was able to grab her again she ran on an instinct, she did not know where she was going, but she ran going deeper into battle without anyone protecting her. Was it stupid? Yes, and Sakura knew that but she wanted to make something of herself, she refused to be weak any longer.

* * *

**How was it? Review and let me know, it will make me smile !**


	3. Chapter 3

**How long has it been? I know it has been a while... I feel terrible but things have gone a little wild in my life and I'm just getting accustomed to everything but I will try to update wayy faster than this one. Please review though, I love to hear from you guys, it gets me motivated when I get a lot of them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

"What do you mean she is missing?" To a surprise, the blonde was very level-headed upon hearing the news of the missing girl. He stood staring at TenTen, who was terrified under his gaze. His tone of voice did not seem upset but she knew he was furious on the inside.

Everyone that was sationed in the area was speechless when the son of darkness questioned them about the missing girl, they knew his calm exterior was just a facade. No one knew what had happened to the pink-haired girl because no one had recalled seeing her leave Naruto's room, so Naruto was left with TenTen as his last resort for information on the wherabouts of Sakura.

"...We are positive that she either left or they took her..." TenTen said softly, purposely avoiding Naruto's look on his face.

"Who took her TenTen...?" Naruto stood tall as he tried his best from snapping. He was usually not like this, on the edge all of the time, but when Sakura's safety was in trouble he flipped easily.

"Uhh.. the dark-"

"Dobe, you are going to need to keep a leash on her." Sasuke said casually as he neared Naruto and TenTen. Laid on top of Sasuke's shoulder was the limp body of the missing pink-haired girl. She was not physically hurt but her pride was deeply bruised when she was just flung over Sasuke's shoulder as if she was worthless.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly as he made he was past everyone to Sasuke and Sakura. With an expressionless face, Sasuke picked up Sakura from his shoulder and placed her on the ground in front of Naruto.

"Where were you?" Naruto exclaimed, holding Sakura tightly to his chest. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Naruto, I'm fine." Sakura said as Naruto let go of his grip on her, looking into her eyes. "It's just I de-"

"She thought it would be a good idea if she fought along side of us," Sasuke said interrupting her. He was leaning against the wall casually, not looking at anyone in particular.

"That's ridiculous! Why would you do that?" TenTen spoke up, confused about Sakura's motives. TenTen completely understood that Sakura's presence here alone was extremely dangerous for her safety, she did not understand why Sakura wanted to willingly put herself into even more danger.

"I'm not as weak as you all think I am, I can handle myself." Sakura said stubbornly, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at our feet.

"Okay but you are not in your world anymore Sakura-chan." Naruto responded in a more serious tone. "These creatures, that are threatening your life, are vicious monsters, they are ten times stronger than any human is. You cannot put yourself in danger like that again, do you understand?"

"But I can help Naruto! I do not want to sit around while everyone puts there lives on the line to protect me."

"Sakura-chan, this is not up for discussion any more. You're life has became an extreme importance to everyone in this world, and unless you want to be used for evil, you will stop putting your life at more risk than necessary." Naruto finished, leaving no room for argument. What he had said was final and no matter how much Sakura protested against his decision it was not going to change his mind.

"Why don't we just send her home?"

"It's more complicated than tha-" Naruto had stopped himself, realizing that Sasuke's idea had actually made some type of sense. Everything would just be easier if Sakura had just returned to her human world, the Darkens would never locate a portal to get to her world and neither would the Hunters.

"Why didn't we think of this before, it is so simple! I can be in my bed and everything would be back to normal!"

* * *

"You are all so stupid, it's not that simple." Tsunade said to the group of kids sitting in her office.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten had tried sending Sakura back to her own world but when opening up the door that was previously hidden by a painting, it did not lead to Sakura's bedroom; It only lead to a small closet. They were all entirely confused at the situation they were faced with, the portal was there yesterday when Sasuke opened it, why was it not there now?

"Teme you fucked shit up again!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out of his chair causing it to knock over in the process.

Sasuke stared at his blonde friend with an expressionless face, "What are you talking about Dobe, I did not _'fuck shit up'_ as you claimed I did."

"The portal was there yesterday and then you opened it and now it's gone, explain that!"

"Tsunade I am not going to deal with his stupidity, can you please explain to us why the portal is no longer there in Naruto's room so he can shut up." Sasuke said ignoring Naruto, who was giving him extremely dirty looks.

"You took out its purpose." Tsunade said simply as she sat down in her chair. She opened up one of the drawers and unlocked a secret component that hid all of her bottles. She pulled a bottle out of its place and shut the drawer, looking up at the confused looks she had received, she continued on with what she had said. "For a portal to stay in a certain spot it needs a purpose for it to stay there. The one in Naruto's room had a purpose, allowing Naruto to see Sakura everyday was its purpose and now that Sakura is in our world there is no purpose for it to stay there so it moved on."

"But Baa-chan taking Sakura-chan back to her world is a purpose, so why isn't it there?" Naruto said, he was entirely confused by the whole portal situation. How did the portals know that there was no longer a purpose for it being in a certain place, what if the purpose had just changed?

"Portals decide if a purpose is reasonable enough for it to stay at that location, that is why they are so rare to find. They are constantly moving their position in our world, not finding a well enough purpose to suit them. You were lucky enough for a portal to stay at one location for years, it is very unheard of, and if your dad was to find out that this portal was their for longer than what he intended it to be, we would all have been in great danger by now." Tsunade said, explaining more about portals to all of them sitting right in front of her.

"Wait... my dad created that portal?"

"No, but he had led it there when you were assigned to find one as a mission when you were younger." Tsunade said simply, she knew it was wrong to allow all this information about Minato to be heard but it was just slipping out. "Your dad is not as bad as he seems Naruto, even though he is trying to destroy us all..." She finished, taking a quick swig from the bottle in her hand.

"He helped me..." Naruto said softly to himself, barely audible but Sakura had heard him.

For a human, Sakura was processing all this information extremely well in her opinion. She understood what Tsunade was saying about the portals and their purposes. She knew a decent amount of information about the different organizations now, being in battles with both of the opposing ones, and she was handling all the different obstacles thrown at her ten times better than her first day in Naruto's world. So Sakura considered herself to be one bad-ass human.

"How do we find a portal, if it moves so erratically?" Tenten spoke up from her seat in the room.

"You don't, the portal finds you."

"...this bitch is drunk." Naruto mumbled to himself

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Tsunade yelled slamming the empty bottle down on her desk. A sudden rage taking over Tsunade that frightened everyone in the room, sending shivers down their spine.

"N-nothing Baa-chan..." Naruto managed to stumble out of his mouth while Tsunade's glared focused in on him.

"Yeah, that's right, nothing." Tsunade exclaimed. "Now that all has been explained, leave."

"What do you mean 'leave' you drunken old bat?!" Naruto yelled, now frustrated. Before he could say anymore, Tsunade threw her bottle, getting him square in the face.

"I meant it as, get out. Leave a woman to her pleasures." She exclaimed while tightly hugging the next bottle she found.

"Listen grandma-"

"GET. OUT."

"Look Dobe, it's no point trying to talk to her. It's not best to anger a drunk with her strength unless you'd like a nice facial reconstruction. Let's go"

"Well she's just a dumb drunk.." Naruto mumbled, and as he did, another bottle went flying toward his face, this time leaving him lying on the ground.

"Uhhh, yeah, I think we should just let her be..." Naruto said, tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

Sakura did not how to process Tsunade when she had acted the way she did in her office, she seemed as such calm-headed, intelligent women but when intoxicated she was completely psychotic and terrifying. She was human but she had managed to scare monsters to the point where they were shivering but yet again... she was _human. _Sakura envied her for this, maybe Tsunade could train her to become strong just as she was.

"Na-ru-to! My man!" A loud voice yelled from down the opposite end of the hallway they were in. Sakura looked up to find two figures heading their way. The both of them looked exactly as one another with wild, tussled hair and red triangles upon their faces. They stood at least a whole two heads taller than Sakura, they were very built compared to the others, and they carried a delicate tan complexion . Along with their human features, Sakura also noticed their very distinguished monster features. They both a had a pair of brown and white dog-like ears on their heads, they had tails that resembled a wolf's, and they showed one fang when they smiled but one of them had the fang on the right and the other had the fang on the left side.

"Kiba where have you been? You missed like... everything!" Tenten yelled, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Oh relax Tenten, I'm here now. Everything will be okay sweet-cheeks." The one named Kiba tried to put his arm around Tenten but she pushed him away before he got any closer.

"Feisty. I like that." Kiba said with a wink before turning his attention to the fragile pink-haired human. "She's human?"

"Yeah and unfortunately we had the pleasure of watching her the past few days." Sasuke said sarcastically, looking directly at Sakura.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me that sooner? I could have gave her a tour of all of this," He said motioning to his own body, "I would love to try a human on for size." He finished with a wink and wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist.

"Kiba, relax," Naruto said in a some what threatening tone.

"Okay, no problem," Kiba said with his hands in the air backing away from Sakura. "Well, I'm Kiba, if you haven't figured that out yet, and that's my brother Akamaru." He said pointing to his more quiet half.

"We're twins!" Kiba said excitedly with a grin, "We are partners in crime, right Akamaru?" His twin only responded with a slight nod, looking downward towards the ground.

"He's not the talking type. Anyway, where's my girl Hinata?"

"Hinata?" Sakura questioned, unfamiliar with the name.

"She's Tsunade's apprentice, she is also a human." Naruto explained to Sakura, "And she's running errands for Tsunade." Naruto said also answering Kiba.

"Oh but quick question..."

"What is it Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, are you gunna smack that ass or grab it?" He finished, howling with laughter.

Sakura gasped and not knowing how to react, she hid her face into Naruto's chest to avoid everyone from seeing the blush on her face. Naruto made a loud sighed and wrapped his arms around Sakura, shaking his head at Kiba's antics.

"You're disgusting." Naruto replied as he began to lead Sakura away from the group and back to their room.

"SO YOU'RE GOING TO SMACK IT?"

* * *

"I'm sorry about him," Naruto apologized to Sakura once they were in the safety of their room, "He can be really..."

"Perverted." Sakura finished for him as she took a seat upon the bed. She didn't know how to react around Kiba, he was very suggestive about things and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Naruto said with a soft chuckle, "That's exactly what he is." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto had so many things he wanted to say to Sakura but he didn't know where to start. Usually he could just blurt things out to her on an instant but he just felt awkward around Sakura lately when they were alone.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Naruto asked surprised as Sakura interrupted his thoughts with her question.

"What's wrong Naruto? I know something is bothering you so tell me.."

"I'm sorry..." Naruto blurted out suddenly, leaving Sakura with a confused look on her face, so he continued on, "For dragging you in all of this and now you can't get home cause the portal closed. Everyone's after you Sakura-chan and I'm just sorry... everything was fine before I brought you into this world. We were fine but now it's different..."

"Naruto, stop," Sakura said, she grabbed him by the hand to bring him closer to her so he was standing right in front of her. "Do not apologize for this, technically this is all Sasuke's fault." This had managed to get a laugh out of Naruto and brighten his mood a small bit.

"I will be fine Naruto, we will make it through this. I know it does not seem very likely right now but we will defeat the Darkens and the Hunters and find a way to get me home. We just have to start coming up with plans... and do more research about portals and find a better purpose for the portal... and de-"

Warm feeling of Naruot's lips pressed against hers had cut Sakura off of her rant. She was shocked of course but then she slowly relaxed into the kiss, allowing her eyes to close. Naruto slowly pulled apart from Sakura and looked deeply into her eyes.

"You were beginning to sound unsure of yourself," He said with a small laugh, "You're right though Sakura-chan... we will make it through all of this."

* * *

Kushina sat in a poorly lit room, currently by herself. She needed time to think her plans through and make sure that they were going to work because failure was not an option for the Hunters. There was just one thing she needed for her plan to go the way she intended it to and it was the pink-haired human that went by the name of Sakura. Kushina still did not know much about the girl, her spy was still gaining the trust of the Underground and it would be a while before she got some decent information. Her plan was slowly progressing but it needed to move quicker, the Darkens were already on the move. They had launched their first attack in order to capture the girl and Kushina had no doubts that there were more to come. The Hunters had to get the girl before the Darkens did, that was the biggest priority. The fact that the whole Underground was protecting the girl had only created more difficulties in Kushina's plan. She just needed something that would allow everything to speed up just a tad.

"Leader-sama," A voice said from outside of the door to the room.

"Come in,"

"We have good news to share with you," Temari said as she entered the room. She had a sly grin plastered on her face which was similar to Kushina's when she did something evil.

"What is it?" Kushina asked, now eager after seeing Temari's facial expression. She placed her hands underneath her chin and looked up at Temari in some type of wonderment.

"This," Temari said as she revealed a long silver sword that she had hid behind her back when entering. Kushina's eyes went wide when realizing what the object was.

"Is that Minato's?" Kushina exclaimed jumping out of her seat and making her way over to Temari. She gently grabbed a hold of the item and looked over it fondly. "How is this possible, I thought Naruto had it."

"The spy had recovered this after the Darkens had attacked the Underground, the girl had it but was knocked out of her hand when in battle." Temari explained, answering Kushina's question.

"She fights? I had heard rumors about the girl fighting but I didn't think it was true, I thought she was too_ 'precious'_ for the Underground to even let her out of her sights."

"Yeah, when first seeing her she does not see as the fighting type but I guess she is.." Temari said simply.

"Oh well, but with this," Kushina said smiling maliciously at the sword in her hand, "It will speed our plans and the Hunters will have an advantage over the others with this lovely sword."

"What is the story behind it leader-sama, I heard about it's powers but why was it originally created?"

"Minato had created this sword as a protection for Naruto when he was younger. Just by a slight touch of the sword would kill any monster except of the two of them, Minato and Naruto. It is the perfect slaying weapon if it ends up in the wrong hands, which it has... Now that I think about it, I do recall Naruto being told to destroy the weapon but I guess he did not listen to his father. That's irrelevant now though, this just benefits us. I think it's time that we made some moves against the Underground, wouldn't you agree Temari?" Kushina finished, leading Temari out of the room, swirling the sword around carelessly. She was excited that her plans were finally being put into action, one step closer to ruling this world in Kushina's eyes.

* * *

**Name: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 17**

**Description: Rather slim with bright pink hair and large green eyes. Those are the only two features that are extremely noticeable to her appearance.**

**Organization: Underground (Not an official member)**

**Wanted for any reason?: Yes, she is the key to ultimate power...**

**Monster or Human: Human**

**Special Abilities: None that are known.**

**Relatives: Parents have no connection with the organizations, also are human**

******-So how was it? Tell me if you like, if you did not, if you want to see something happen, what you think will happen, anything! Oh, and here is something new that I am starting for additional information on characters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well... it's been a while and I do apologize but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It is a very interesting one and I hope you enjoy it! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

"Lately, things have been extremely calm," Sakura said to Naruto as they walked through the market place. It was a beautiful day outside and everything was going good, meaning that there were no attacks on the Underground, so the gang had decided to go out. Kiba was trying to teach Akamaru and Gaara how to get girls while Hinata and Tenten were buying items that Tsunade had requested. Sasuke on the other hand was by himself because he didn't want to _'deal with anyone's shit'_ as he put it when they first left the Underground.

"You're right," Naruto said with a sigh, "I feel that something bad is going to happen, it's been too quiet." Naruto did not want to sound like a pessimist but he knew his parents too well. They had to be planning something big if they were not bombarding the Underground with constant attacks.

"Naruto, we all know that they are not going to give up their fight but maybe this is just a time we should use to rest and regain our strengths. If they are not attacking the Underground constantly then that's a good thing isn't it?" Sakura asked as she intertwined her fingers with his as she looked up to him.

Naruto shook his head and looked away from her, Sakura was right but he knew that is parents were planning something big. He just had this feeling that the Underground was going to be attacked by something that they could not handle and that frightened him.

"Just don't think about it... okay?" Sakura said as she began to pull Naruto along to the other side of the market place. She needed to cheer him up, he had overworked himself trying to answer all of their problems at once. She looked around and spotted a pastry stand near by, she ran over to it dragging Naruto and bought one of the cakes from the man. It was not because she was hungry nor was that her way to cheer up Naruto; She had a different use for the pastry.

"Sakura-chan... what are you doing?" Naruto asked dumbfounded as Sakura crouched behind a different cart. "You look stu-"

"Shhhh! Crouch down!" She shouted in a hushed voice but Naruto obeyed her demands and crouched behind the cart along with her.

"Now, watch this." She said as she slowly lifter her head to see above the stand. She threw the pastry and it glided above the heads of a few people before hitting her intended target.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO'S THE LITTLE SHIT HEAD THAT THREW THIS?" Sasuke fumed as he angrily wiped the contents of the pastry off of his face.

Naruto raised his head just enough to witness the flaming Sasuke, he and Sakura stared at him for several seconds in silence before looking at each other and bursting out in laughter over the reaction from Sasuke. Their laughter had echoed through the market catching the attention of the extremely pissed off monster who began to make his way towards the chuckling duo. They had failed to realize that Sasuke was hovering above them as they clutched their stomachs from laughing so much. Sasuke only grew angrier by the second and once they had finally calmed themselves down, Sasuke allowed his emotions to get the best out of him. He angrily flipped the stand over the two, all the juices that were once on it now spilled all over them.

The whole marketplace grew silent after witnessing what just happened, the two sat down in shock as they were soaked in random fruit juices that tasted like a mix of mango, watermelon, and other exotic fruits. It was Kiba who broke the silence with a loud yell was heard throughout the place that caused everyone to go in to mass chaos.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

"Are you serious... a food fight in the market place, are we five years old again?" Tsunade said angrily at the group that was in her office once again.

"...I'm actually one thousand and nine hundred years old Tsunade..." Kiba piped in with a stupid look upon his face. This remark had only cause Tsunade to look at him with a poker face before banging her head on the desk. She simply could not stand Kiba when he talked, he always amazed her with his stupidity.

"This is Teme's fault once again..." Naruto mumbled who was still drenched in random juices.

"MY FAULT?" Sasuke exclaimed, "It was that pink-haired demon who started this whole mess!" Sasuke said disgustedly as he picked a random piece of lettuce off of his shoulder. This remark had caused Sakura to throw mango bits that she pulled out of her hair at him.

"I don't care who started this.." Tsunade said as she kept her head laid down on her desk. "None of you are allowed to leave the Underground unless you are granted permission by myself only. If you want to behave like children then I will treat you like children. I have to deal with a war between all the organizations and you idiots are out causing me more problems!" Tsunade's head snapped up, giving all of them death glares.

"Now all of you get out."

* * *

"Is everyone in place Temari?" Kushina asked as she paced back and forth in her office. The time was drawing near for the Hunters to finally start their attack against the Underground; and Kushina was positive that they would have the pink-haired one in their possession by the end of the trip.

"Yes leader-sama," Temari said as she bowed in front of her leader, "The girls are ready to go and obtain what we are going there for."

"Good," Kushina said with a menacing smile covering her face. She moved to where her desk was and gently removed the sword from the case it was held in. "I want you to have this Temari."

"The sword? But I thought you were going to use it today..." Temari said confused as her leader softly placed the sword into her open hands.

"I was but I have other things I have to do alone today. This sword will not benefit me in completing my tasks so I'm allowing you to have it since you are leading this mission." Kushina finished with a wink.

"I'm leading the mission by myself?" Temari exclaimed, "I will not fail you leader-sama!" She finished as she stood up facing Kushina and gripping the sword in her right hand.

"I know you won't Temari." Kushina walked past the girl and opened the door for the two of them. "We should get going, don't you think? We both have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes leader-sama!" Temari said as she exited out of the room. She knew she was not going to fail, she refused to let it happen, and she was extremely confident in herself now that she held the sword within her grasps.

* * *

"Well, this sucks," Kiba said with a sigh as he spiraled all over the small couch in Naruto's room. "We are stuck in this place for who knows how long!"

"If someone hadn't started a food fight, we would not be in this situation right now." Sasuke said as he glared at Sakura. He sat at a table near the window and sipped some coffee from a small cup.

Tenten sighed and stood up, placing her hands on her hips, "Sasuke, you are the one that decided to flip that cart and that was what caused the huge fight. That little pastry that Sakura had thrown had not caused it, you did."

"She shouldn't have started with me." Sasuke huffed as he blew on his coffee.

"Maybe you sh-should learn how t-to control your t-temper," Hinata chimed in as she looked down at her fingers.

This remark had caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow, especially since it came from Hinata.

"I know how to control my temper." Sasuke said softly, looking out the window away from the others.

"You heard that Akamaru? Sasuke said he knows how to control his temper!" Kiba shouted as he rolled off the couch, laughing loudly.

Sasuke's wings twitched, it was obvious that he was bothered by Kiba's actions, but he just sipped his coffee as he refrained himself from throwing himself across the room at Kiba.

"No offense guys but..." Naruto spoke up as he stopped his card game with Sakura to look at everyone, "Why are you all in my room?"

Everyone was silent not sure how to answer the question, Kiba sat up from his current place in order to look at everyone else in hope they had an answer but they did not.

"We like your compa-" Tenten was interrupted by the knock on the door. "I'll get it."

Tenten got up to go answer the door while everyone else just went back to what they were doing. She lazily opened the door and was shocked to find Temari on the other side of it standing there with a devilish smile plastered upon her face. Before Tenten could do anything Temari cut her in the stomach with the sword, it was not a deep cut but, since it was from that special sword, it killed her as soon as it touched her skin. Tenten's body it the ground with a loud thump that caused everyone's head to snap up within an instant.

"Tenten!" Kiba yelled as he jumped up and began to run over to Tenten but was stopped when Naruto tackled him to the floor in order to save him.

"Kiba, stop," Naruto said as he fought against Kiba to hold him back, "You will be next if you go over there, she has the sword."

"LET ME GO! SHE KILLED HER!" Kiba screamed as he struggled against Naruto's hold. Tears began to stream down his face as he looked at Tenten's body just laying there motionless.

"He's right Kiba," Temari casually said as she leaned against the door frame, twirling the sword in her hand, "I would relax unless you want to be dead just like her."

"_You little bitch_." Sasuke growled as he stood up from his chair.

Sasuke grabbed the table he was sitting at and flung it across the room towards Temari's direction. Temari ducked just in time as it shattered into pieces when it banged against the wall of the hallway outside. Sasuke began to charge at Tenten but was stopped when one of Naruto's tails pulled his feet from underneath him, letting him fall to the floor.

Naruto was struggling to restrain Kiba and Sasuke at the same time. He was beginning to lose his hold on Kiba and, despite the fact that his tails were singeing Sasuke's leg, Sasuke still fought against him, getting closer to Temari each second.

"I could use some help!" Naruto yelled as Kiba began to get the upper hand in their quarrel. Finally coming to his sense, Akarmaru tackled Kiba in order to keep him down so Naruto could go deal with Sasuke.

Naruto quickly got to his feet and ran over to where Sasuke was desperately trying to release himself from Naruto's tails. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the legs and threw him across his room in order to get some space between him and Temari. Sasuke crashed into the wall, leaving a huge hole between Naruto's room and the one next to his. Sasuke slowly began to stand up but before he was on his two feet Gaara, in his monster form, threw him back on the ground.

"Well, as amusing as this is, I must go. I have to invade the rest of your home. Oh, and I will be back for pinky over there," Temari said pointing at Sakura who was slowly moving around the fights to get to Tenten but Sakura stopped looking up at Temari who was grinning at her. "Let's go Hinata."

"Hinata?" Naruto said softly as he looked at the girl who began to rise off the floor.

"How did you think we got in unnoticed?" Temari said with a laugh. She then turned and walked down the hall with Hinata following her on her heels.

Naruto stood there staring at the doorway to shocked by what just happened. He couldn't believe that sweet little Hinata had helped them. She had helped them come into their home and kill their friend, one of the people who welcomed her with open arms.

Naruto sat still as his tails swirled around him, he just couldn't believe this was all happening and there was NO way he was going to let Temari come back to take Sakura too. Naruto was beyond furious and he was determined to make them pay, he definitely was going to make Hinata pay for fooling them like this, for being the cause of Tenten's death, and he was going to get Temari before she would even think of trying to take Sakura.

* * *

"Naruto... Naruto... Nar-Naruto... Naruto... Naru-Naruto..." Sakura called his name repeatedly in between sobs but he was not answering, he was in his own little world and that was not a good thing for her. She needed help because she had no idea of what to do; Gaara and Sasuke were still fighting and they were destroying the room and the room next door, Kiba and Akamaru were wrestling on the floor, Tenten's head was resting on her lap but her body was still limp, and to say that Sakura was terrified was an understatement.

Sakura cried and cried, to her it felt like it had been hours before everyone stopped fighting and came to their senses. Naruto stood behind her, his hands on her shoulder, while everyone else circled around her and Tenten's body. The once small cut was now a huge gash and Sakura held her hands on it in order to stop the blood from rushing out, as she closed her eyes to calm herself down. She could not change the fact that Tenten was gone but being hysterical about it was not going to help either.

"We have to leave her here for now, the Hunters are running around the Underground and we should be out there helping everyone who is fighting against them. We can't let her death go to vain, let this be our drive to win this war." Kiba said as he stood up on his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes, "It definitely will be mine."

Kiba walked out of the room and went the direction where he heard all the loud noise coming from. He had two people who he wanted to find and deal with them first before helping anyone else out. This time Naruto wasn't going to be there to stop him from attacking, even if Temari had the sword, Kiba was determined to kill her because she had gotten away with far too much.

* * *

"Come on Sakura-chan, we have to get you out of here," Naruto helped Sakura off of the ground. Her hands and clothes were all bloody and she was surprisingly calm despite of the recent events.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke in order to get his attention, "Gaara, Akarmaru, and I are going out to fight and help the others. Do you need any of us to help you with anything because if you do not we are going to go."

"I'll be fine with her but just be careful out there with Temari." Naruto said as he looked at the other guys. He did not want anything to happen to them with Temari out there carrying that sword around. "If you see Kiba out there can you keep an eye on him?"

"I'll find him and stay by his side." Akarmaru answered Naruto looking out into the hall where loud screams and cries began to be heard inside of the room now.

"We will be fine Naruto, just keep her by your side," Sasuke said, nodding towards Sakura, "She likes to run into the middle of battles."

"I will," Naruto chuckled, "After all of this is over we will have a proper funeral for her."

Sasuke nodded before he and the others guys took their leave into the fight.

"We should get going," Naruto said as he looked down at Sakura who was clutching his arm tightly, "We should go find Tsunade first, then decide what we are going to do from there on."

Sakura nodded and the two of them began to leave, closing the door behind them and going to opposite way of all the commotion for the safety of Sakura.

* * *

Kushina walked through the halls of this strange place and found herself standing in front of two large doors. She knocked on the doors, waiting for a reply to come from the other side of the the doors.

"Come in!" A loud voice shouted, giving Kushina the okay to enter through the doors.

"Minato, it's so nice to see you again."

"What brings you here Kushina?" Minato said not looking up from the papers in his hands. He was still in human form, not finding a way to overcome the situation he was facing.

"The better question is, why are you in human form right now?" She said as she sat down on his desk, playing with one of the paper weights.

"I like it better this way, you don't change out of your human form so don't go judging me." Minato said as he placed he papers neatly on his desk, now lookng up at her. "Now I will ask again, why are you here?"

"I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" Minato said, some what more interested now.

"A plan that will end in you ruling the entire world and me having my son back." Kushina said deviously, knowing that this will get Minato's full attention.

"...I don't trust you Kushina. This plan of yours will, most likely, have me screwed in the end." Minato said, he knew her too well.

"Just listen and if you still think that this plan will not going to benefit you then... I will not bother you after this."

"...I'm listening..."

* * *

**Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 1800 (18 in human years)**

**Description: A tall, lean young man with wild blond hair that sprouts two white and orange fox-like ears. He has rows of fangs instead of teeth, whiskers upon his face, and nine bright red tails that sway in back of him**

**Organization: Underground**

**Wanted for any reason?: No, people usually do not mess with him**

**Monster or Human: Monster**

**Special Abilities: Yes, his tails can burn anything it comes in contact with and he is the owner of the sword that can slay any monster in his world besides himself and Minato**

**Relatives:**

**Kushina- Leader of the Hunters, Naruto's mother**

**Minato- Leader of the Darkens, Naruto's father**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is short, and kind of rushed since I haven't posted in a while but here you go! Leave a review telling me how you feel about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

"Well, this sucks." Kiba said while he ducked away from a punch which was aimed for his face. He grabbed the girl who had thrown the punch tightly against him before slitting her throat with a knife. "All these beautiful girls but unfortunately.. . we have to kill them."

Kiba looked down at the dead girl by his feet before looking up at Akamaru. They had fought for hours now and they still did not come across Temari nor Hinata. He felt as if he fought everyone else besides those two and that really bothered him, where could they have gone?

"Behind you Kiba!"

Kiba spun around to find just the person was looking for this entire time . He quickly sidestepped as Temari brought the sword down on the spot he was just in. She quickly roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, making him stumble a few feet back.

"I heard you were looking for me." Temari said as she gathered herself and stood up straight.

Kiba gripped his fist tightly, he was going to kill her, he was going to make her pay for Tenten's death, he was positive that she was not going to leave this fight alive.

"You're going to die." Kiba growled at her but that only caused Temari to laugh instead of being frightened.

"Oh, is that so?" Temari began to walk where Kiba was, the sword dragging behind her, "Are you still upset about that girl's death?" She taunted him.

"You're going to pay!" Kiba roared as he ran towards Temari with great speed.

Temari picked up her sword, getting ready to strike, but Kiba was already on her. He tackled her to the ground and that caused the sword to be knocked out of her hand and slide across the floor. She quickly kicked him off of her and started to run to the sword until Kiba grabbed her by one of her legs, allowing her body to hit the ground with a loud noise. He dragged her backwards, out of reach o f the sword, before picking her up by her neck and hoisting her high above the floor.

"Like I said before, you are going to pay." He sad in a dark, low tone. He tightened his grip around her neck cutting off the air passage way but she just smiled, lifted her hand up to his head, grabbed a fistful of hair, and began pulling roughly. He howled in pain, letting go of his grip on her.

Temari landed on the ground with a smile on her face. She turned around and sprinted towards the sword that was laying down on a pile a rubble. She grabbed it quickly but was greeted with a punch as she turned around. Kiba landed the punch directly to the side of her face but she managed to keep her ground. She spit out the blood that was beginning to fill in her mouth and turned her head towards Kiba who was directly in front her.

"We're both not going to come out of this fight alive, one will end up dead." She snarled at him as she took a few steps to create some space between the two.

"Well it is certainly not going to be me darling, you're going to be the one dead." Kiba laughed as he neared her . Kiba knew how risky it was to fight Temari but he did not care. All he needed to do was get the sword away from her and it would be fair fight.

Temari noticed Kiba staring intensely at the sword in her hand and she smiled as a plan came to her head. If he thought he was going to be the one to survive this battle then he was wrong. She suddenly threw the sword down, it landing a few feet away from her. Kiba, almost instantly, ran to go fetch the sword in order to keep it out of Temari's hands.

Kiba scooped down to pick up the sword but Temari was already on top of his back pushing him down towards the sword. Kiba dropped, his face merely a couple of inches from coming in contact with the blade.

"The slightest touch and you're a goner Kiba."

Kiba was trying to push himself away from the sword but Temari's strength was inhumane. He rolled to one side making sure to not touch the blade, and knocking Temari off of his back in the process . Kiba grabbed the sword handle and jumped up to his feet. He was confused as he looked around, not spotting Temari any where in all the chaos around him . He began to relax, now having the sword in his hold and not in Temari's.

"She must have run off." Kiba said to himself with a small chuckle.

"I'm right here doggy," Temari said from behind as she swiftly kicked him in the spot where she knew would hurt the most.

Kiba dropped to his knees, the impact of the kick too painful for him to handle. Temari simply took the sword from out of his hands and held the sword so that the blade was pointed at his neck. Kiba lifted his head, making sure the blade did not touch him, his eyes looking up at Temari's.

"That was a low blow." He snarled at her.

"It worked and that is all that matters, you're just merely seconds away from death now." Temari said smiling at Kiba as she moved to point of the blade closer to his neck. She watched as Kiba strained to create space from the sword; she found it all so amusing, looking at his face which showed how scared he was.

"No I'm not," Kiba managed to say as his eyes tried to focus on the sword.

"Oh, you're not?" Temari said with a laugh, "If you haven't noticed Kiba, your life is in _my_ hands now."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Temari." Naruto said from behind her, snatching the sword out of her hands with one of his tails and the blade barely missing Kiba.

Temari tried to jump out of Naruto's range but it was too late, one of his tails grabbed her around the waist and flung her across the room. She landed on the floor, her body aching from the pain of the impact and a sizzling ring around was her waist due to Naruto's tail. She tried bringing herself to her feet but it seemed in possible because of all of the pain that was shooting throughout her body.

"Well, that was a close one," Kiba said with a small chuckle as he stood up.

"That's not funny Kiba," Naruto said with a stern voice, "You're lucky I came in time, everyone else is kind of preoccupied; Even Akamaru is struggling." Naruto finished, nodding over to where Akamaru was fighting still.

"I'll go help him soon, just take care of that sword."

"I will," Naruto said, looking down at the sword that was now in his actual hands, "It will not leave my hands this time."

Kiba nodded and looked around at all of the chaos, "Where's Pinky?"

"She's with Sasuke," Naruto said as he tried to hold back a laugh. You can say that Sasuke was not happy that he had to babysit the human girl.

Kiba chuckled lightly, shaking his head. He was truly lucky that Naruto came at the right moment or it would have been the end for him, and Kiba knew that. They still had more fighting to do if they wanted to win this battle in their home and push the Hunters out, and by the looks of it everyone seemed to be getting restless; meaning that they needed to start winning the fight soon or it was going to be too late.

"Ready?" Naruto asked as he looked forwards, towards all the fighting.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe I got stuck watching you," Sasuke said as he glared at Sakura who was sitting across from him, "Out of all people..."

Sakura only rolled her eyes at Sasuke's complaints which had been going on for what seemed like hours now. Sasuke was picked to watch Sakura for the duration of the rest of the battle but she could not understand as to why. Not only did they need Sasuke in battle, but him and Sakura weren't the best of friends, it was likely for one of them to kill the other before a Hunter did.

"This is ridiculous!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his fists down on the table. "I should be out there in the middle of all of that!" He angrily motioned towards the door while Sakura watched him with a bored expression.

"I don't want to be here as much as you do." Sakura sighed as she rested her head on her hands. She began to stare at the door that was keeping them from fighting with the others. She wanted to be out there as much as Sasuke did, she wanted to prove herself to everyone; to prove that she wasn't so helpless.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, standing up out of his chair.

"Where are we going? We were told to stay here Sasuke." Sakura said with a confused look plastered on her face.

"I don't care," Sasuke said as he began to walk over to the door, Sakura following him close behind. "We are going into that fight."

Sakura smiled brightly at that idea. She actually wanted to fight, to be a part of all the action, to show everyone she could handle herself because she was tired of being babied all the time.

"Shit." Sasuke said, interrupting her thoughts. "They put something on the outside of the door to keep us in here."

"What is it?"

"I don't know Sakura, I would've told you if I knew." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. He grabbed the door handle and turned, pushing against the door, but it barely cracked open. "I can open it though, move back."

Sakura did as she was instructed to and backed away a from Sasuke. She watched him in curiosity as he stood a few feet away from the door, getting ready to charge at it. Sasuke began to run at the door full speed, which was too quick to see for Sakura's eyes, and barreled right through the door as if it was nothing. Everything became to come tumbling down with a loud crash, creating a giant cloud of dust. When the cloud cleared the door was no longer standing and neither was the frame or the wall around it; All of which was now just a huge pile of rubble on the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" Sasuke said to Sakura was was currently awestruck, "Let's go."

Sakura could only manage to nod and follow after Sasuke as she climbed all over the debris before reaching the hallway, heading towards the direction of all of the screams and cries.

* * *

**Sorry that is so short but it is better than nothing! I hope you still enjoyed though! Review pleaseee.**

**Name: Temari **

**Age: 19**

**Description: She has wild blonde hair that is parted into four small pony tails and bangs that come down to her forehead, looks like a regular teenage girl.**

**Organization: Hunters**

**Wanted for any reason?: Yes, she is a important figure in the Hunters; Also wanted for killing Tenten**

**Monster or Human: Human**

**Special Abilities: None that are known.**

**Relatives: Gaara - Brother, member of the Underground**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I accidently deleted this chapter buttt.. Thank you all who reviewed, favorited, etc. ! I appreciate everyone of you but lately I feel like you guys haven't been enjoying the story as much. :/ please tell me if I'm slacking , review or PM, something please, I appreciate you all! But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own !**

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Naruto heard the voice while he was in the midst of the battle. At first he was not sure if he was just imagining it because as he looked around it seemed as if no one else heard the cry. Then once again Naruto heard the voice, immediately recognizing it this time.

"NARUTO!"

It was Sakura screaming his name, he didn't know why she was yelling for him but he had a wretched feeling in his gut that something bad was happening. Naruto then took off into a sprint in the direction that he heard Sakura's voice. No one stopped him because his speed was unbelievable, no one was fast enough to even contest the Son of Darkness.

"Someone please!"

This time Sakura's cry for help wasn't directed only towards Naruto; she needed any one to help her not just him anymore. This only caused Naruto to run faster than he already was, now only a blur as he passed everyone who was still fighting.

"Someone..."

Sakura was now pleading at a nornal tone, her screams not able to get anyone's attention around her but Naruto still heard the girl's cries in his ears. He tried to quicken his pace but it was impossible, he was already moving at extreme speeds.

He ran into a large open room where he knew her voice had came from. Naruto looked around his surroundings, unable to spot a certain pink haired teen in the room among all the other bodies that were fighting one another. Naruto noticed one unusual thing as he watched the scene in front of him; The Hunters were retreating. The Hunters were slowly backing away, then sprinting towards any exit they could find.

All of the members of the Underground that were just engaged in battle cheered with joy, assuming that they had won the fight. Naruto, however, felt as if it was too good to be true. He still needed to find Sakura and make sure she was okay. Even though Sakura's voice had led him here, he had hoped that she was still in his room with Sasuke who was supposed to be watching over her. He was in the process of leaving the room until he froze in his spot, seeing Sasuke laying on the ground near the far wall in the room. Naruto sprinted to over where Sasuke's body was. He kneeled down beside him and was thankful to notice that Sasuke was breathing heavily, still alive.

"Teme.." Naruto said quietly as he looked over Sasuke's bloody and beaten figure. It amazed Naruto at times that just a group of girls could cause this much damage.

"They took her Naruto..." Sasuke managed to croak out.

Naruto stared at Sasuke in pure shock, he was unable to register what Sasuke was saying.

"Who took who Sasuke..?"

"S-Sakura... they got away with her."

"Who took her Sasuke."

Naruto's voice was soft but Sasuke knew that it meant that the blonde was on the verge of going off on a killing spree.

"The Hunters Naruto. I tried to pro-" Sasuke managed to say, straining his voice in order to do so but Naruto cut him off as he viciously grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

"You didn't try to do shit Sasuke." Naruto spat out at the Uchiha. "If you wanted to protect her you would've never let her out of the safety of the room."

"The room was not going to keep her safe from them. They would've found her eventually and their numbers were to great for me to handle on my own."

Sasuke said as he shot Naruto a glare, trying to seem intimidating as possible but he was not very frightening due to the weak state he was in.

Naruto released his hold on Sasuke, allowing his body to hit against the floor. Sasuke groaned, feeling all the pain searing through his body. He rolled to his side and tried to get up but it was difficult for him to do so.

"Get your ass up Uchiha," Naruto hissed through his teeth, obviously not caring about the current state Sasuke was in.

"Shut up. I'm trying." Sasuke retorted back to him.

Sasuke finally managed to get to his feet, no help from Naruto who was still pissed off at him.

"Baa-chan isn't going to be happy to hear this Teme." Naruto said viciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke retaliated by shooting a glare at Naruto as he steadied himself against the wall. Sasuke followed the blonde out of the room trying to keep himself balanced as they walked through the Underground in order to find Tsunade. Naruto had not once offered to help the Uchiha, he only shot him glares ever so often as they walked. Naruto was kind of glad that Sasuke was in the condition he was in, things would've been different if the Uchiha had never left the room in the first place... Sakura would've been safe instead of being in the clutches of the Hunters and his mother.

Naruto gripped his fist tightly at that thought, his claws digging into his flesh. Naruto spotted Tsunade in the exact place where he had saved Kiba a couple of hours ago from Temari. He made his way over to where the leader of the Underground was standing with Sasuke limping behind him.

"Baa-chan." Naruto said as he got her attention. Tsunade looked up to see Naruto and noticed the sullen expression on his face. She handed the paperwork she had in her hand to her assistant before sending her off, now giving Naruto her full attention.

"They took her..?" Tsunade asked as if she had managed to read Naruto's mind.

Naruto's muscles tensed up, as he felt his blood begin to boil, and he nodded slightly.

"Fuck." Tsunade said as she began to pace back and forth, trying to decide what to do next. "We are going to have to get her. Who knows what they want with pinky."

Sasuke listened to Tsunade but kept his head down, avoiding all eye contact with her or Naruto. He knew that it was his fault that Sakura was taken, he had gave in to his urge and allowed her to be seen in the battlezone even though he knew that she was the Hunters main target.

"Naruto, go find Kiba, Akamaru, and Gaara then report back to me for further instructions." Naruto nodded and began to take his leave with Sasuke following behind until Tsunade put her arm out, blocking Sasuke from going anywhere.

"Not so fast Uchiha."

Sasuke stopped short while Naruto kept walking, leaving him alone with Tsunade. Sasuke looked at the older woman only to receive a deadly glare by her.

"I gave you one task... ONE TASK SASUKE." Tsunade yelled, drawing the attention of everyone around her. "All you had to do was stay in the room with her and that's it! Did you honestly believe that you were so needed in battle that you disobeyed my orders and took the girl into battle with you also? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

Tsunade was now choking the Uchiha boy roughly, you could see the veins on her forehead and no one dared to step in to stop her from hurting the already injured Sasuke. She let go of Sasuke but glared at him once again.

"You are forbidden to leave the Underground," She spat at him. "No missions, nothing. You are not leaving unless I say so, and I doubt that I will let you out of my supervision any time soon."

Tsunade was about to leave but she spun around, facing Sasuke once again. "And if you disobey my orders again Uchiha, Sasuke," She said darkly as she stabbed her finger into his chest. "You WILL feel my wrath."

Sasuke was left standing there, obviously a bit shooken up, as Tsunade went on to go deal with more important tasks. Even though Tsunade had just put the entire younger group of monsters on probation just less then twenty-four hours ago, this time it was different. She meant every word she said to the Uchiha, he was not leaving the Underground anytime soon. While Sasuke was stuck, not allowed to go anywhere, the other young monsters were preparing to go on a rescue mission at that very moment.

* * *

Sakura slowly began to wake up, her vision was still blurry as she adjusted to the bright lighting in the room she was in. Her vision cleared up and she looked at the setting around her. The room she was in was normal sized, having only one entrance to the room. There was one big table in the room directly under the hanging light bulb and there was also two other chairs in the room, not counting the one she was currently bound to. It reminded her of the interrogation rooms that you would see on CSI or other shows similar to it.

Sakura, herself, was in terrible condition. She had a black eye, her face was swollen, and she also carried a broken nose. Her clothes were torn and stained from her own blood which came from numerous cuts all over her body. She did not remember much before she was captured; She only remembered escaping from Naruto's room with Sasuke and then trying to fight off the Hunters which had surrounded the two in enormous amount of numbers. Eventually they had over-powered the Uchiha and herself, taking her with them as their prize. Of course she had tried to fight back but was quickly knocked out before she was even able to do any damage against her captors.

She struggled as she tried to break free from her current bounds. The Hunters managed to tie her hands together and her body against the chair, restricting her movement. It was no use to fight against the ropes that bound her, the Hunters got her just as Temari said they would.

Sakura sighed a loud as her thoughts drifted to a certain blonde. She knew he was probably on his was to come rescue her already but she feared that he was walking straight into a trap and she was only the bait. She tried once more to break free from the ropes that kept her bound to the chair but she made no progress, receiving burns from the ropes instead.

"This fucking sucks." Sakura said with a defeated sigh.

_'You're giving up that easily Saks?' _

Sakura had recognized the voice but it was one that she had not encountered for years. A voice that she had heard throughout her whole entire childhood, being there whether she liked it or not.

'Inner?' Sakura thought with a slightly confused expression.

_'No, it's Sasuke... of course it's me Saks! Who else has conversations with you in your head? No one, last time I checked'_

Sakura only shook her head, it seemed as if her inner self had not changed since the last time they talked when she was about 13.

'It seems as if you're still the same Inner I knew as a child.'

_'I didn't become a whiny bitch like someone else...'_

'Yup, same old Inner.' Sakura responded with a sigh.

_'What happened to you Saks? You were the never the one to give up so easily, and you were certainly never the weak one, crying all the damn time. It's like as soon as you entered this world you became soft. What happened to the Sakura that was such a badass?"_

'This world is completely different than the human one. And where have you've been, you disappeared for years. '

_'I didn't disappear, I was always there, you just didn't need my guidance anymore. You WERE one tough kid, I don't know what happened though. So that's why I'm here now, I obviously need to teach you the ways of being the Almighty Sakura Haruno!'_

This had managed to make Sakura scoff at Inner's words. 'Alright Inner, you obviously don't realize where we are exactly. This is not our world, this world is filled with monsters and extraordinary humans with unbelievable strength and speed. I, a normal human being, is no threat to anyone here.'

_' Wow, you're worse then I thought. You're not a normal human being Saks'_

'W-what do you mean..'

_'I thought you would come to realize this by yourself... Do you remember as a kid that whenever you would get mad things would either break, or explode, without any reasonable explaination?' _

'Yeah but you always said it was just a weird coincidence.'

_'Well I lied Saks, it was't just a coincidence. You managed to do all of that by yourself, I don't have an explanation as to why or how you had this ability to make these things happen but you did.'_

'So what are you saying? I have the power the blow things up when I'm mad?'

_'I don't know. I never really thought that you would need these weird -ass mind powers so we never acted on it or see what you could do but hey! We might as well try it now since we are stuck here, right?'_

'I guess.' Sakura responded with a sigh. 'What am I supposed to do, concentrate on exploding the table?'

_'Let's start on something smaller like the lightbulb!'_

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes concentrating on making the lightbulb explode. Sakura really didn't know what to do in order to get the result she wanted so she just pictured the lightbulb exploding in her mind over and over again. After a few minutes of no luck, Sakura growled in frustration.

"It's not _fucking _working." Sakura hissed as she snapped her eyes open but at that very moment the lightbulb exploded, sending shards of glass out in different directions. Sakura turned her face and squeezed her eyes shut as soon she heard the noise from the exploding bulb.

_'There you go Saks! That's what I'm talking about!'_Inner cheered.

Sakura carefully opened her eyes to be surrounded by the sudden darkness in the room, now that the light was no more. She felt broken pieces of glass in her arms but ignored it as she tried to adjust her eyes to the newfound darkess in the room.

'Shit Inner. I understand it worked but how can I get out of here if I can't see!?' Sakura yelled at her inner self.

_'...I can't answer that one but lets figure out how to make other things explode!"_

'Making glass explode is different then making something like a rope explode! It's impossible to make a rope explode into tiny little pieces the way the lightbulb just did.'

_'Well let's look at this from a scientific point of view. What could be the cause for the lightbulb to explode like that?'_

'I don't know but it has something to do with the pressure inside of the bulb or something like that.' Sakura replied to Inner as she remembered hearing something a long those lines in one of her science classes.

_'Exactly, the pressure inside the lightbulb is too great for the outer shell of it to withstand. Maybe if you focus on increasing the pressure within any given object it will create the same effect!'_

'Do you really think that's possible?'

'_Um... I'm kind of just making this up Saks but it sounds like it might work so let's give it a try!'_

Sakura mentally face palmed. 'But let's say this work and the rope explodes, what will happen to my hands?'

_' Pshh. Who needs hands? Just try it!'_

Sakura didn't know why she was actually listening to her inner self. Inner really didn't know anything about her power more than she did but her theory on how to control her power at will actually sounded like it could be correct. Sakura thought she could atleast give it a try, hopefully she didn't destroy her hands in the process.

Sakura closed her eyes again and began to concentrate on the idea of increasing the pressure inside of the rope. She didn't fully understand Inner's theory, but Sakura was never really good at science so she had no other options but to take Inner's advice on how to make the rope explode.

Sakura felt the ropes tighten around her wrists but ignored it, only focusing more on her objective. The rope that once bounded her hands suddenly exploded from the inside, sending her hands flying in opposite directions due to the pressure that was released from the rope's small, silent explosion.

Sakura looked at her hands which she held up right infront of her face, with a small smirk on her lips. Her hands hurt a little but it was nothing too painful, at least they were still there.

'Inner, I did it!' Sakura cheered mentally.

_'I know! Now let's break out of here!'_

Sakura grinned uncontrollably as she began to untie the rope that kept her to the chair. Once she was free she ran over to the door and slowly yanked down on the door knob, which she expected to be locked, but it opened without any difficulty. She inched the door open to only be met with loud screams, roars, and orders being yelled outside of the door. It sounded the way the Underground did when the Hunters attacked which was not too long ago. The difference was that Sakura wasn't in the Underground, she was where the Hunters main base was located, which only meant one thing if she heard loud noises and yells beyond the door...

_'Sounds like your monster boyfriend arrived.'_

'He's not my boyfriend Inner' Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

_'But Saks! You kissed him!'_

'So, that does not matter. Can we focus on getting out of here first?' Sakura ignored Inner's protest to get the pinkette to talk about her feelings. Sakura stuck her head out of the door, looking both ways to make sure the hall was clear before exiting out the room. She went towards the direction that she heard the loud roars which she assumed was caused by Gaara. She turned around the corner, cautiously looking back every so often. She bumped into someone's chest and she stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

"There you are Pinky!"

Sakura relaxed as she realized that it was Kiba who she had bumped into. She looked up at him, smiling greatfully that he had found her before a Hunter had.

"Oh geesh Sakura." Kiba said softly as he looked at the beaten girl. He careful touched her swollen check only to cause her to flinch from the slight pain.

"Is it really that bad?" Sakura asked, scared to see how she was currently looking.

Kiba only nodded slightly as he inspected the girl's wounds on her arms. "Naruto certainly isn't going to be happy." He softly poked the area where Sakura's ribs were to only have her flinch again from his gentle touch.

Kiba shook his head, "It seems like you also have a few broken ribs."

"Let's go find Naruto so we can get out of here." Kiba said as he began to walk in the direction he had just came from with Sakura following in pursuit.

* * *

Naruto ran through the hallways of the main base of the Hunters, knocking down any door in hope that the pinkette he was looking was in one of the rooms. Gaara was currently in his complete monster form, creating problems for the Hunters and a distraction so that the rest of their team could split up and find Sakura. Naruto kicked open another door to find a dimly lit room with a small silhouette located on the far side of the room. The person was sitting on a chair and he could not tell if the figure was tied to it or not.

"Sakura-chan...?" Naruto whispered as he took a step inside of the room, closer to the person.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind him, locking him the room. He immediately spun around and began to pull on the door handle but it would not open.

The figure in the room began to laugh at Naruto, standing up out of the chair now. "I would've never expected you to go through all this trouble for a girl Naruto, especially a human one."

Naruto turned around to see his mother coming out from the shadows. Kushina began to laugh darkly as she watched where her son stood, shocked to see her.

"Where is she Kushina?" Naruto growled at her, not even giving her the privilege of the title 'mom'.

"Oh Naruto, why so hostile towards your own mother?" She said softly as she began to slowly walk to her son. "I would never hurt your precious pink-haired vixen."

"Where is she! Stop playing these fucking games!" Naruto yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. For some reason, Naruto had no mercy in hurting his mother. She was a bitch, there was no other way Naruto could describe his mother. She only cared about ruling the entire world and did not care who she had to hurt, or kill, in order to succeed.

"That is no way to speak to your mother!" Kushina said as she sarcastically pretended to be hurt by his comment."I think Momma needs to teach you a lesson, or two, in respect."

Kushina advanced on her son with shocking speeds throwing a number of punches and kicks his way which were all easily deflected by Naruto. Naruto threw one punch as she continued to fight him and it hit her square in the jaw, sending her stumbling backwards a few feet.

She spit out the small amount of blood before turning back to Naruto with rage set in her eyes. "It seems as if I have been taking this too lightly."

Naruto advanced on his mother again, throwing a punch towards her face but she just caught the punch. Naruto looked at Kushina wide eyed as she held his fist in her hand, she began to squeeze his fist causing Naruto to howl with pain.

"Oh Naruto, is mommy being too rough for you?" Kushina said mockingly as she tighted her grip on her son's fist, bringing him to his knees. Kushina fixed her grasp on his fist and then flung him across the room, leaving a huge dent in the wall where his body impacted it.

Naruto laid on the floor and rolled over in pain, trying to get himself up on his feet again. Naruto was currently in a crouching position as he rested on his knees and forearms. Naruto realized why the Hunters were such a feared organization; Their leader was a merciless, psycho bitch who had almost the same amount of strength as Minato himself! Naruto slowly got to his feet, once standing he opened and closed the hand that Kushina nearly crushed to bits.

"Whenever you are ready Naruto, mother is waiting." Kushina said as she inspected her nails, not even looking at the blonde.

Naruto began to charge at his mother only for her to do the same. She started to raise her fist while she was in motion but was surprised when she came in contact with a chair, sending her flying backwards. Naruto grinned as he watched his mother hit the ground hard after he managed to smack her away with the only chair in the room, using it as if it was a baseball bat.

Kushina got up and began to snarl at Naruto, "You thought that was funny?"

"Kind of," Naruto said with a smirk. "This is just like playing baseball." Naruto finished, he tossed the chair in the air and caught it as it came down.

"We'll see how funny this is when your little Sakura is dead!" Kushina snapped as she punched the wall; just like Naruto, she tended to let her emotions get the best of her.

Kushina ran at her son as he threw a number of punches and kicks towards her direction only for her to dodge every one. He aimed a punch directly at Kusina's face but she easily weaved around it. Naruto believed he caught his mother off guard as one of his tails shot foward while she avoided his punch. Unfortunately for Naruto though, Kushina saw his tail coming from a mile away and roughly stomped on it, causing Naruto to wince in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled in pain, he snatched his tail away from Kushina and held it in his hands

"Do not use profanity around your mother Naruto!" Kushina snickered at her son who was stroking his tail.

"Honestly _mother,_" Naruto said in a dark tone, "I do not give a fuck about what you say anymore."

Kushina glared at Naruto before charging at him recklessly, allowing him to read her moves quite easily. She neared closer, he simply stepped to the side and held his hand out, grabbing a hold of her neck. Kushina's careless actions allowed Naruto to easily over power her in one small move.

"I now see how we are a like."Naruto chuckled while he held Kushina above the ground, watching her struggle to loosen Naruto's hold on her. "We let petty things get to us, and from there our emotions take over; That is why we lose. We have the ability to win battles but we become reckless when angered."

Naruto's lecture to his mother only managed to piss her off more, causing her to began to furiously claw at his hands

Naruto laughed at his mother, "Don't worry Ma. I'm not going to strangle you to death, I'm actually done with this little fight of ours."

Naruto threw his mother into the door, causing it to smash into pieces which gave Naruto a way to leave the room. Kushina laid on the floor, in too much pain to lift herself up. Naruto walked out of the room, stepping over his mother who was still on the ground, clutching her side in agony.

"You'll never find her." Kushina said with a small, dark chuckle; Watching Naruto stop short as her words reached his ears.

"You're su-"

"Naruto? Naruto, where are you?"

Naruto turned around to face his mother with a small smile on his lips. They both knew who the voice belonged to and it infuriated Kushina to hear the pinkette, right around the corner, calling her son's name.

"HOW DID SH-"

"I'll see you around mother!" Naruto said, cutting off Kushina. He turned around and gave her a small wave, which was intended to piss her off, before turning around the corner to see Kiba and Sakura heading towards his direction.

Naruto's smile soon vanished as he saw the condition Sakura was currently in, looking worse than Sasuke had when he first found him.

"Sakura-chan... what happened?" Naruto asked as Sakura stepped closer to him, giving him a better view of her swollen face and black eye.

"Don't worry about me Naruto." Sakura softly said as she placed her hand on his arm. Sakura also looked at the condition Naruto was currently in; He looked bad but probably not worse than she did.

"How am I not supposed to worry about you Sakura-chan? You look terrible!" Naruto shouted, grabbing a hold of Sakura's shoulders, now looking into her eyes. "I'm always allowing you to get hurt..."

"Naruto, this isn't your fault! We have time to worry about me later but we have to go find Akamaru and Gaara so we can get out of here!"

"She's right Naruto," Kiba spoke up, taking Sakura's side. "Gaara can't fight them off any longer, we need to start leaving."

Naruto nodded with a sigh, he knew they were right, they could fix all of Sakura's injuries once she returned back to the Underground.

"Let's start heading out then."

* * *

**That was one long ass chapter! It took me foreverrrrrrrr to write but it's a good chapter if I say so myself! Sakura's powers are still something that has not been fully discussed on so you will have to wait for upcoming chapters to understand this weird ability she has. I hoped you enjoyed it ! Review please!**

**P.S.: I'm not doing a character bio for this chapter, sorry I'm extremely lazy, but it will be there next chapter !**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is for Itachi anime! Thank you for being such a loyal reader, I honestly appreciate you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own !**

* * *

"We need to get out of here!"

"Naruto, we are trying!" Kiba yelled as he fought off some of the Hunters that were advancing on him. Kiba was slowly backening away, closer to the door, with the rest of the rescue team and Sakura by his side.

"If we don't leave now, back up is going to arrive for the Hunters and that will make it ten times harder for us to get out of here!" Naruto exclaimed while he ducked, and dodged, away from the sharp projectiles heading towards his direction.

Sakura stood behind Naruto as he fought off the Hunters that were blocking their way of escaping out of the Hunter's main base. She concentrated on the two large that were their exit, hoping to get the result she wanted. After patiently trying for several seconds, the doors exploded open as if someone had put an explosive on the other side. The Hunters that were once guarding the door flew into different directions, allowing a clear path for the group to use for their escape.

Everyone looked at one another and, without even saying a word, sprinted towards the opening as if on cue. Sakura jumped on Naruto's back right before he took off to catch up with the rest of the group. At the moment, no one cared for an explanation on why the doors had flew off of their hinges like that, everyone was too worried about getting back to the Underground safely.

As the Hunters base begin to fade into the distance, the group of monsters slowed down, all extremely exhausted from the days events. Naruto put Sakura down gently, seeing that everyone started to walk now.

"That was extremely close Naruto." Gaara said, being the first one to speak on their way back to the Underground. "I could barely hold them off any longer, if you guys would've came any later I would have been captured also."

"I know Gaara, I know." Naruto said as he ran his fingers through his wild, spikey blond hair. "We had to do something, and you were our best option to distract, and hold, them off for as long as possible. We had to take the risk of separating from one another in order to find Sakura-chan."

"Well... we completed the mission and we're all safe now, that is all that matters." Kiba said as he walked with his hands behind his head. His eyes were slightly closed and all he wanted to do was to get back to the Underground.

"One thing that I would like to know is how those doors just flew open like that, it was like some one had put explosive tags on them." Naruto said, looking at the path in front of them. They were walking through the woods that hid one of the many entrances for the Underground and were only five minutes, or so, from their home.

"Yeah, that was strange but why question something that only helped us escape. I'm thankful for that explosion!" Kiba said loudly, waving his around to emphasize what he was saying.

Sakura walked in silence as she listened to the boys talk back and forth. She was contemplating in her head whether she should tell them about her newly found powers or not. She wasn't sure how Gaara, Kiba, and Akamaru would react so she decided on telling Naruto once they were alone.

"How are you feeling Sakura-san?" Akamaru said softly as he nudged Sakura to get her attention.

Sakura nodded and smiled in response, "I'm fine Akamaru, there's no need to worry about me!"

"Once we get back we are taking you directly to Baa-chan, she'll make sure that you'll be healed Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura's beaten face with sad eyes. Her once pale face was now black and blue, the black eye she had made her emerald eyes seem dull and lifeless, and anyone could tell that her nose was broken.

"It's not that bad Naruto," Sakura huffed, looking away from Naruto. "She will most likely be doing other important task when we get back, I can just let my bruises heal on their own."

"No Sakura-chan, this is not up for discussion." Naruto said sternly, leaving no room for further argument.

Sakura sighed at Naruto's stubbornness and crossed her arms over her chest. Sakura didn't understand why Naruto made such a fuss over her all the time. She understood that sometimes she needed protection from the Darkens and even the Hunters at times, but over little things like this seemed so unnecessary to her.

"You wont be a nuisance to Tsunade-sama if that is what you are worrying about Sakura." Gaara spoke, not looking in Sakura's direction. "She has these special healing abilities and it will only take her a few minutes to have you back to health."

Sakura stared at Gaara for several moments before nodding her head slightly. She did not understand what he meant by 'special healing abilities' but she just had to wait until they went to Tsunade to find out what he meant. Sakura did not have to wait long though because shortly after Gaara spoke they reached a spot in the woods that they knew was an entrance to the Underground.

"We're here?" Sakura asked, looking over to Naruto who just nodded his head.

Sakura and the others watched as Naruto kneeled down and wiped the ground in front of him. A small grey, reflective panel was revealed from underneath the dirt and leaves; Naruto bit his thumb, causing it to bleed, and pressed it against the panel. After several seconds the ground began to shake and a few feet ahead of the group the earth started to open up, acting like two sliding doors. Once everything was calm again, an opening to a tunnel laid in front of the group and one by one the teenaged monsters, and the girl, lowered themselves into the secret tunnel.

Naruto was the last one to drop down into the tunnel, once he landed on the ground he flicked on a light switch that illuminated the dark tunnel. On the wall closest to him was another panel but this one held numbers on it, one through nine. Naruto quickly typed in a code and the opening above them slowly closed, leaving them in the safety of the Underground.

"Home, sweat home." Kiba said with a sigh as he took the lead and walked down the tunnel in front of them with the others following in pursuit.

* * *

Sakura sat in Tsunade's office quietly as Tsunade discussed the day's events with the boys. Tsunade had agreed to heal Sakura but she wanted to know about everything that happened to the group first. Tsunade sat behind her desk while Sakura sat across from them with Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke all huddled around her.

"What I would like to know is how the Hunters got into the Underground. This organization is underground for crying out loud! To find an entrance to it is extremely difficult and to break through the security on our entrances is almost impossible!" Tsunade yelled frustrated, slamming her fist on her desk.

"Hinata..." Kiba growled as he glared at the ground.

"What about he-" Tsunade cut herself off as realization dawned on her. "You got to be joking..."

Naruto shook his head, "She was a spy Baa-chan, she let them in. She gave them information on how to get in without getting noticed by anyone."

Tsunade's fist tightened after hearing what Naruto had said. Her features suddenly softened as a certain person came to her mind.

"What about Ten-"

"Temari." Sasuke answered as Kiba, who was next to him, began to fume and tears began to form in his eyes.

Kiba let out a soft noise that was a mix between a growl and a whimper as his tears started to stream down his face. He tried wiping them away but it was no help, they just flowed down his face, the sight of Tenten's lifeless body hitting the ground replaying over again his head. Sakura looked up at Kiba sadly and put her hand gently on his arm. He snatched his arm away from the pinkette's grasp and spun around, punching the wall behind him out of anger.

"Excuse us Tsunade-sama," Akamaru said with a bow and then turned around to lead his brother, who now broke into violent sobs, out of the room to mourn in privacy. Tsunade just nodded as she watched the twins walk out of the room, the quiet one keeping his louder half from collapsing on the floor.

Sakura bit her lip as she watched Kiba and Akamaru leave the room. She had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall also. Having to see someone die in front of you was bad enough but to watch how others reacted to the death just broke Sakura's heart. Sakura looked up at Naruto from her chair to also find him trying to hold back the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes. He blinked once and Sakura saw a single tear fall down his face but he quickly wiped it away and tried to regain his composure.

"We will make these arrangements later." Tsunade said while she fumbled with the papers on her desk. No one spoke but they all knew what she meant, they still were going to have a funeral for their fallen friend. "Now Sakura, what happened once you were captured by the Hunters?"

"I don't remember much because I tried fighting back and the Hunters that took me had knocked me out. I woke up with my current bruises in a brightly lit room in the base of the Hunters. They had tied me to a chair but it wasn't long until Kiba found me and took me to the others." Sakura told Tsunade, her story being half of the actual truth. She made sure to leave out the detail that she had managed to escape the room herself.

Tsunade nodded and looked up at Sakura, "So you did not speak to Kushina?"

Sakura shook her head, she knew who the said lady was but she had not been introduced to her yet and didn't want to be.

"So the rescue mission went smoothly I assume."

"I fought her," Naruto spoke up. "I was looking for Sakura-chan when I came across my mother instead."

"Did you kill her Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the blonde, wide-eyed.

"No Baa-chan. I was too worried about getting everyone, and myself, out of there that I just walked away from her once she was too weak to go on."

"Did she seem different to you Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head, "She still seemed like the same devious person I have always known her to be."

Tsunade sighed as she rested her head on her hands. "The rest of you are dismissed, I need to speak to Naruto and Sakura alone."

Sasuke and Gaara soon filed out of the room, leaving the other two alone with Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura nervously looked at one another before regarding their attention back to Tsunade. They stared at the older woman, unsure of what she was going to say to the two.

"Naruto, I think it's time you know what happened to your mother..."

"W-what do you mean Baa-chan." Naruto mumbled out, staring at Tsunade with curiosity.

"I'm going to tell you why Kushina is the way she is but in order to do that I would like to tell you how your parents met first." Tsunade said softly, after getting no responses from the two she continued on.

"It's honestly a tragic story really, things didn't end well for your parents. They had first encountered each other when they were about your age." Tsunade said as she looked back and forth between Naruto and Sakura. "Minato was 1800 and Kushina was seventeen."

"1800?" Sakura repeated, confused about the number. "Naruto looks as if he was only 17 or 18!"

"Human years is different than monster years. Every year in your world is a hundred years in ours. For example, even though you've been in this world for a week or so, it's probably only been a couple of hours in your world." Naruto explained to her before nodding at Tsunade, signaling her to continue on with the story.

"When they met Minato was already apart of the Darkens, escalating up the ranks quickly, and Kushina was already apart of the Hunters, her mother being the leader at the time. Even though this may sound extremely cheesy, it was love at first sight for them. Minato was on a mission with direct orders to kill Kushina. He was right there too, he had the opportunity to finish the job but he couldn't. Minato said he felt his heart beat faster when he saw Kushina, he blushed just by looking at her and for your father Naruto, this was something completely new to him." Tsunade said as Naruto chuckled light-heartedly at what she just said.

"Now Minato was said to be a cold-hearted killer, the stories about his killings were sickening. So for him to be blushing around a girl was so... weird."

Sakura let out a small giggle as Tsunade kept on telling the story.

"Instead of killing her, he revealed himself so he could get her name and since then, they just really hit it off. They dated secretly for about two years."

"Two years? No one ever found out?" Naruto asked with a suspicious look upon his face.

"Well a few people knew, like your godfather and I, but that was about it. Unfortunately though, things went bad for them." Tsunade said with a sullen expression, looking down at her hands.

"Naruto's grandmother, like I said before was the leader of the Hunters at the time and had conquered a powerful monster by the name of Kurama. She couldn't kill the monster so she decided to control its powers by sealing it inside of her own daughter."

Sakura gasped, "Kushina's own mother put a monster inside of her? But how didn't it kill her?"

"No one knows for sure why it didn't kill Kushina but several weeks after that she became pregnant with Naruto." Tsunade smiled slightly at the said boy before continuing on. "By this point in their lives they were already leaders of their organizations so it was no longer needed to hide their relationship, there was even a temporary alliance between the Darkens and Hunters. Even if some people disapproved of this, no one spoke up against them. After Naruto was born though, Minato started to notice changes happening to Kushina. Kurama was slowly taking over her, corrupting her thoughts and turning her into someone unrecognizable, someone who only wanted power. She didn't care about anyone anymo-"

"I remember her trying to abandon me at the marketplace when I was only a few years old." Naruto cut in. "Is that memory of mine the truth?"

Tsunade sighed but nodded to answer Naruto's question. "She wasn't herself anymore Naruto... Your father, your godfather, and myself had tried to help her but it was useless; Kurama took over and Kushina wasn't there anymore."

"Believe it or not, Kushina was a very compassionate person. She would do anything for the ones she cared about, Kurama changed all of that and there was nothing anyone could , I knew your mother since she was twelve years old and the person she is today isn't the same person she really is." Tsunade said sadly, looking at the blonde.

"Tsunade-sama... is there any possible that Kurama could be extracted from Kushina?" The pinkette spoke up, she wasn't sure why Tsunade was allowing her to hear about Kushina's past but she didn't mind learning more about Naruto's parents.

"I'm not too sure but Minato and Naruto's god father are still searching for a way to make that possible." Tsunade answered Sakura's question.

"You kind of have three parents Naruto." Said Tsunade, hoping to get a remark out of the quiet blonde.

Naruto simply raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean? It only takes two to tango, not three."

Tsunade laughed slightly at Naruto's analogy, "Kurama was already inside of your mother before you were conceived; So along with the traits you get from your mother, you inherited some traits from Kurama."

"The tails..."

"That is correct." Tsunade replied back to Naruto. "Kurama's monster form resembles a fox, a nine-tailed one to be exact. The whiskers on your face is also caused from the Kurama."

Naruto nodded, "Why didn't anyone explain this to me before? I could've been more sympathetic towards my mother, more understanding. I wouldn't have all this hostility built up towards her, I wouldn't be so angry if I would've known this..."

Tsunade stared up at the boy, "We weren't sure if your reaction would be a positive one or not; it was too risky to chance it."

Naruto sighed and nodded once again. He ran his fingers through his hair, processing everything Tsunade just said. "I think I'm going to rest for a little while, Baa-chan. I'll talk to you later."

Naruto exited out of the office, a bit shaken up by the discussion. Sakura got up to follow the boy, forgetting about her current injuries, but Tsunade stopped her.

"Wait Sakura, let me heal your wounds first." Tsunade said as she stood up and walked around her desk.

Sakura sat down, not arguing with the lady, and waited as Tsunade stood in front of her. Tsunade brought her hands up a few centimeters away from the girl's face. They were suddenly engulfed by a green aura and Sakura flinched at the sight.

"It won't hurt, trust me." Tsunade soothed the pinkette as she dared her hands closer to the beaten face but still not touching it.

Sakura relaxed as a warm feeling spread across her face. She closed her eyes and she did not feel the pain caused by the injuries on her face anymore. Tsunade then moved her hands, hovering them over her rib cage. Sakura cautiously brought her hands to her face and was surprised when she did not wince in pain just from the touch. Tsunade stood up straight and clapped her hands to get Sakura's attention.

"All done, you had a couple of broken ribs and your face was banged up but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Tsunade said with a grin, resting her hands on her hips.

"Tsunade-sama... how did you do that...?" Sakura asked in utter confusion.

Tsunade smiled slightly as she returned back to the seat behind her desk. "This is another long story but I suppose you should know about stories that tell about the history of this world but for you to fully understand I must start from the beginning."

Sakura nodded at Tsunade and she continued on.

"The first humans that ever stepped into this world of monsters were called the gifted ones. There was a total of seven of them and they all contained special abilities, each one was different from the others. These powers they contained were not awakened until they entered this world though so they had just assumed that being in a different realm caused these mysterious gifts."

"But it wasn't..." Sakura guessed.

"No it was not. One of the seven had managed to get back to the human world and told groups of humans about all of these great powers they would get if they went to live in the monster world. Fortunately, the portal used to bring the man to the human world was still there when he returned and he used that to show the others humans the way back to the monster world. Now it wasn't just ten or twenty people, it was whole villages; Villages as in more than one town of people."

"That doesn't seem like a good thing." Sakura said with a shake of her head.

"It isn't," Tsunade said with a sick laugh. "They soon found out that what the man said was a lie and the angry villagers hunted the seven gifted ones down after not being able to return home. They found three out of the seven and killed them but the powers that were in those three were just put into newborns. See, you can't really exterminate the seven because the powers only transfer into a new host once the old one dies."

"So the powers move into a new human, or monster, in this world?"

"No, the host of the power can only be human and the newborn can be born in the regular one or this one." Tsunade explained.

"But what if one of the seven stay in the human world?" Sakura asked curiously.

"They don't," Tsunade chuckled. "Some how the seven always find their way back into this world, it's destined for them to live here in this realm."

"How many are there right now?" Sakura asked, she already kind of figured out that Tsunade was one.

"There's a total of five including myself." Tsunade said holding up five fingers. "I obviously have the power of healing."

"And the other powers are...?"

"Naruto's godfather, Jiraya, has the ability to teleport; Shikamaru, he's apart of the darkens, has the ability to control the actions of someone by using their shadow, you would have to see it to comprehend it. There's a young girl under the protection of the underground named Moegi and she has the ability of freezing anything with her touch. The last known person of the seven is a boy named Konohamaru and he has the power to create and manipulate fire. For some reason though, him and Moegi are just destined to be enemies; They hate each other for some reason and I guess the whole fire and ice thing plays a role also."

Sakura moved to sit in an indian-style on her chair, making herself comfortable. "What about the other two powers?"

"One of the powers is having the ability to read minds, see the future, and other psychic stuff. It has only been a couple of years since the last host."

"The last one?"

Tsunade rested her head on her hands and sighed a loud. "We've been waiting about 1600 or 1700 years for the new host to appear; We are expecting them to show up at any given time now. They have the power to make things to explode at their will. This is probably one of the most dangerous powers and if the host ends up in the hands of the Darkens it will guarante their reign of power in this world. The Darkens already have two dangerous powers in their possession, if they get another one of the gifted ones on their side they will surely have the upper hand."

Sakura stared at the floor in front of her mindlessly. She wasn't sure what to do now, she didn't even want to tell Naruto about her gift anymore. This is why everyone wanted her, she was the ultimate key to power in this world and everyone that predicted that she was, was correct. Sakura began to tremble in fear at the realization of her predicament.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Tsunade asked, leaning foward in her chair as she watched the said girl begin to shake.

Sakura snapped her head up and gave Tsunade a fake smile. "I'm fine, I just need a little rest."

The pinkette lifted herself out of the chair and scurried to the door, mumbling a quick thank you on the way out. She navigated her way through the tunnels of the Underground and quickly found herself standing in front of Naruto's door. She opened it, allowing herself in, and rested against the door breathing heavily. Sakura heard a light snore and looked around, spotting Naruto sleeping on his bed. The room was a disaster; The furniture was broken and there were massive holes in the wall. Naruto didn't care though, he slept right in the middle of his bed surrounded by all the destruction. Sakura smiled as she made her way over to his sleeping figure. Naruto's tails swayed back and forth as he breathed and Sakura crept onto the bed, nuzzling up next to him. He rolled over and grabbed a hold of the girl, pulling her closer to him. She breathed in his scent and allowed herself to relax, falling asleep seconds later in his arms.

* * *

"How did she manage to escape!? Did that dog boy find her?" Kushina yelled at the girls surrounding her, demanding for answers. She managed to recover from her fight with her son but she was furious at the fact the pinkette managed to escape out of the clutches of the Hunters.

"No leader-sama, but look at this. It is strangest thing." The girl said while she was pointing at the computer screen that showed the video from the camera in the room that held the girl captive.

Kushina watched intensely as the pink-haired girl began to wake up in her seat. The girl looked around and struggled against her bonds, trying to break free. Kushina watched the screen as Sakura sat still for several minutes, scoffing evey now and again as if she was talking to someone.

"What is she doing...?" Kushina asked as she moved closer to the television.

_"It's not **fucking **working." _ The pinkette hissed on the screen and suddenly the light in the room exploded, darkness engulfing the screen.

Kushina jumped in her chair when the lightbulb exploded, obviously shocked at what just happened. Kushina strained her eyes and barely managed to make out the faint out-line of the girl in the dark. Several seconds later the girl's hands went flying in opposite direction and she almost immediately began to untie the rope around her waist. Kushina watched as Sakura ran over to the door, opening it with ease, and escaped all by herself.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kushina laughed, shaking her head at the screen.

"What is it Leader-sama? What is wrong?" One of the girl asked anxiously.

"She's one of them..."

"One of who!?"

"She's one of the seven, a gifted one."

* * *

**Well, how was it? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FILLERS, FILLERS FOR EVERYONE!** **If you haven't guessed, this chapter is a filler; Sorry if this disappoints you. But I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

Minato sat behind his desk staring at his arm which was surrounded by black aura. There was no sight of human flesh anymore, it was still in its regular shape but the arm itself was black from the elbow down. He grinned as he opened and closed his hand, he could practically feel the power radiating off his fingertips.

"This is great." Minato said to himself, grinning as he watched the black power creep up his arm slowly. He was finally turning back into monster form after weeks of being stuck in his human one. Sure, the transformation was rather time-consuming but at least he knew he would no longer need to hide from his enemies.

Suddenly the door to his office flung open, barely managing to stay on its hinges. An angry Kushina walked through the doors, you could actually see her menacing aura roll off of her.

"It's always a pleasure to see you my lovely Kushina." Minato said sweetly as he hid his half black arm behind his back.

"Cut the bullshit Minato." Kushina said as she slammed her fist down on his desk. "You knew about the girl this whole time."

"The Sakura girl? What about her?" Minato questioned, clearly confused by her words.

"You know what I'm talking about." She hissed, leaning closer to Minato. "She's gifted."

Minato eyes largened slightly at the news he was hearing. "Gifted? You don't mean..?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. She's the one everyone has been waiting for, and the Hunters need her so the deal is off."

"Kushina if she is the one... it's too late." Minato sighed.

"What do you mean!? We can still take her from the Underground!"

"Of course we can kidnap her but to get her to willingly use her powers against the Underground would be nearly impossible, she's already sided with them. The only way she would join one of us is.."

"...if they betray her." Kushina finished, understanding the situation now.

Minato nodded at her while going over several plans in his head. He had an idea on how to fool the girl but he was going to require Kushina's help.

"I know that look," Kushina said with a devious smile. "You have a plan."

"Yes I do but I need your assistance."

"I'll help as long as I get the girl."

"No."

"Then what do I get out of this!?" Kushina shouted at the blond man in front of her.

"I'll agree to your offer for an alliance." Minato said simply. He had no reason to trust Kushina, or Kurama for that matter, but if he wanted the girl an alliance was the only way to get Kushina to help him with his plan to get the girl on his side.

"...it's a deal. Now, what's your plan?"

* * *

Naruto lazily opened his eyes, his vision was currently filled with pink hair. He immediately knew who the owner of the hair color was and was surprised to wake up in her embrace when he clearly remembered going to bed alone. Naruto tried to move out of the pinkette's hold but that only caused Sakura to tighten her grip around him, holding him as if he was a teddy bear. He decided to close his eyes once again, not ready to move out of his current position just yet. Naruto felt relaxed and that was something he hadn't felt in days; He also didn't remember the last time he slept due to all the events that had required his full attention. He breathed in Sakura's scent and that only added to the list of reasons why he didn't want to get up; She always smelled like a mix of vanilla and flowers, it was comforting to him.

Sakura was a light sleeper and began to wake up despite how hard the blonde tried to not disturb her. When Sakura opened her eyes she was face-to-face with Naruto's chest and she felt his arms around her, keeping her close to him. She adjusted her head so she could see his face and smiled at how peaceful he looked to her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up..." Naruto whispered to Sakura with his eyes still shut.

Sakura giggled softly, "It's alright, I'm kind of a light sleeper."

Naruto nodded in response but didn't make an effort to move even though she was up now. "I hope you know that you're not leaving anytime soon, I'm too comfortable right now." He informed her.

"I'm okay with this baka, this is honestly the best sleep I've gotten all week." Sakura admitted, curling up closer into Naruto's chest.

Their breathing was in sync and Naruto couldn't help but notice how this all felt so right to him; With Sakura laying beside him, both of them holding one another. It just felt as if this was how things should be, they shouldn't have been worrying about the Hunters or the Darkens or even worrying about getting Sakura back to her world. Naruto knew it was selfish to keep Sakura all to himself but he couldn't imagine not being able to hold her like this everyday. He just refused to give her up.

As the two laid with together in a peaceful silence they failed to notice Kiba who had snuck into the room. Kiba carefully tiptoed around the debris in room with Akamaru following his lead. Kiba put his finger up to his mouth, signaling Akamaru to keep quiet. Kiba raised himself on the bed making as little noise as possible but the slight squeak of the mattress caused the pinkette to open her eyes. Before Sakura could fully wake up though, it was too late.

"WAKEY, WAKEY LOVE BIRDS!" Kiba yelled as he jumped on the mattress, successfully waking up the two.

Naruto groaned and rolled over as he tried to cover his face in his pillow to block out Kiba. Sakura sat up quickly and stared at the hyperactive dog boy, obviously agitated. She watched Kiba as he continued to jump, hoping that he would stop, but once her patience ran out she gave the boy a hard shove off of the bed.

"Ow!" Kiba said rubbing his head, looking up at Sakura who was still on the bed. "What was that for?"

"We were up and you wouldn't stop jumping on the bed." Sakura answered back to him.

Naruto joined Sakura and was now sitting upright on the bed, watching Kiba on the floor. "Are you in here just to harass us?"

"No, that was only a plus." Kiba said with a grin, picking himself up off of the ground. "Tsunade-sama wants us to meet with her and a few of the younger kids. It has something to do with Moegi and Sakura, increasing their protection I think..."

"Me? Why me?" Sakura asked nervously. There wasn't any possible way Tsunade could have found about her powers, right?

"Well Sakura-chan, the Hunters and Darkens have been attacking the Underground because they want you; It's only right if we keep you safe, even if you're just a human." Naruto explained to Sakura as she nodded in response,

"So are we going or... do you need more alont time?" Kiba said suggestively, giving a wink to the couple that was currently sitting in the bed still.

"Get out."

* * *

Tsunade stood among the numerous group of the younger generation of the Underground. She was waiting for everyone to arrive before she began to explain the task that was to be given to a few of them. With the recent attacks and kidnapping, Tsunade had to ensure the safety of the girls that were wanted specifically by the opposing groups. Moegi, being a gifted one, and Sakura, being the _'key to ultimate power'_, needed to be protected at all cost and if they needed bodyguards, then so be it. Tsunade spotted Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, and Sakura walk into the room, blending in with the others, and decided it was to time to inform the eager group.

"Settle down everyone." Tsunade said as the whispers in the room ceased to nothing. "Now, if you have not realized yet, the Darkens and Hunters have been after two specific people in this room. Sakura... Moegi... come forward please."

Sakura stood up and walked over to where Tsunade was, fumbling with her hands nervously as she passed by random faces. She got to the front of the room and stood in front of Tsunade, alongside another girl. The young girl was about twelve years old or so, her hair was an unusual orange color tied up into two large ponytails. She had a fairly pale complexion but had two, red oval-shaped markings on her face.

"These two are going to need protection 24/7." Tsunade explained as she rested a hand upon both of the girl's shoulders. "We can not risk either one of them being captured, killed, or even hurt by our enemies."

Tsunade words had caused Sakura to flinch at how blatantly she said them. Sakura knew the dangers of being in this world by now, but the thought of being killed still seemed a little extreme to her.

"I'm going to need two teams of four to follow these two around where ever they go, their protection is extremely important to the Underground. I will accept volunteers before I assign people to this job, if you would like to take on this role please step forward now." Tsunade said as she moved to stand directly between the two girls, facing the crowd of children and teenagers.

As expected, the guys stepped forward without any hesitation; Naruto moved first and was followed by Kiba, Akamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke right after. As soon as she saw the Uchiha move, Tsunade raised her hand to stop him.

"Step back Sasuke," Tsunade said in a dangerous tone. "You are not qualified for this job."

"Why!?" A fuming Sasuke replied back to his leader, not caring if he was yelling.

"You know why Uchiha. Step back."

Sasuke stood frozen in his spot before slowly back tracking his steps, outraged by the denial of the job he could certainly handle. He only lost Sakura once, the situation could have been worse.

"Anyone else?" Tsunade asked, completely forgetting about the Uchiha for now.

It had took a couple of awkward minutes before Tsunade had a total of eight designated body guards, four for each girl. Sakura didn't recognize the other four boys that volunteered but she also couldn't help but wonder why Tsunade had denied Sasuke the request of the mission.

"Now everyone is permitted to leave if they would like, that will be all for today." Tsunade informed the group. The room began to clear out only leaving Tsunade, the bodyguards, the girls, and an Uchiha.

Sakura looked at the girl, Moegi, and then at Tsunade; This was probably the best time to explain to her about her gifts because if they knew the entire situation involving the pinkette things might change.

"Lady Tsunade I-"

"Hold on one second Sakura, let me just assign your bodyguards and then we can speak." Tsunade said as she walked past the said girl.

"Lady Tsunade, please wait! This is important!" Sakura urged, walking after the woman.

"What is it?" Tsunade snapped as she spun around to face Sakura.

"...I'm ... well, you see... you know that conversation we had yesterday... I um... I am..."

"Spit it out girl!" Tsunade roared, getting impatient by the girl's stalling.

"I'm a-" Sakura began as she looked down at her feet.

Tsunade's eyes went wide with realization, understanding why the girl left in such a hurry once hearing about the lost powers. "You're the gifted one..."

Suddenly, everyone stopped their conversations and turned their attention to Sakura who stood in her spot. Tsunade stared at the girl, unable to really grasp the fact of Sakura being a gifted one. The silence only continued on, no one being capable of forming words to break the silence.

"There's no possible way Sakura-chan is a gifted one!" Naruto blurted out with a hoarse laugh, ending the awkward silence.

"Naruto..." Sakura said softly, trying to get the blonde's attention.

Unfortunately though, Naruto just continued on with his rant. "She can't be a gifted one because they are supposed to be strong and, no offense, Sakura-chan is only a weak human girl. She needs to be protected while gifted ones can hold their own. The only reason Moegi needs protecting is because she's young, once she is older she will not need anyone! Sakura-chan can't be a gifted one, it's simply impossible."

Naruto had not meant any harm but the blond-knucklehead failed to realize the harshness in his voice. His words had impacted Sakura and she was already on the edge of, figuratively, blowing up on him if he pushed the wrong button.

"Naruto has a point, I can't believe you would believe Sakura, out of all people, is a gifted one!" Sasuke roared with laughter, clutching his stomach as of it was the funniest thing in the world. "What are you thi-"

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled in anger as multiple chairs in the room exploded into nothing, sending bits and pieces of metal every where. She gripped her hands tightly, her hair whipping in all directions from the explosion.

Everyone shielded their eyes, covering their faces from the flying debris. The room was quiet as the smoke finally cleared out. Once they declared it was safe, everyone began to relax and uncover their faces. All eyes were glued on the pink-haired girl, standing in the center of the group. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement; Kiba stood, staring at the girl with his mouth ajar.

Tsunade was frozen in her spot, staring at the girl with curosity more than anything. Tsunade wasn't moving but she was able to form some words. "Someone go make a call for Jiraiya, she's the one..."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, you guys had to wait a while and it's not even that long; I'm so sorry! At least it's something, right? Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise and I, personally, don't like this chapter so much; it's ehh. But to answer some of your reviews:**

**25BAM50: I'm glad! Thank you for being a faithful reader!**

**Exxcaliburr: They are going to develop slowly, and as a little secret; I was actually thinking about making a second part to this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to all the guests that review also! I appreciate you guys so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk thinking quietly to herself. She had her hands tied together pressed up against her mouth, of which was set in a straight line. Jiraiya had been contacted hours ago and was already on his way to the Underground. Tsunade knew how essential Sakura's safety was, but she also knew how important it was to have Sakura trained to know how to use her powers correctly; and Jiraiya was the only one who could train her. Jiraiya had trained all of the current gifted ones, excluding Tsunade who was too stubborn to be taught by someone who was her peer.

Jiraiya was the only neutral party in the war of the three organizations. He would not help, or join, any of the groups but would train any gifted one that asked despite of which organization they were apart of. He trained Shikamaru and Konohamaru; Moegi is also scheduled to be trained by him when she hits the age of fourteen. Jiraiya successfully trained the others and now Sakura was the next one in the line of the gifted ones. Tsunade and Jiraiya both knew that Sakura was not a warrior though, but if anyone could turn her into one in a couple of weeks it was Jiraiya.

The door to Tsunade's office opened and her eyes drifted to Naruto who entered the room silently. He casually sat in the chair that was placed in front of her desk and sighed a loud. He looked up at Tsunade and they made eye contact, but no one said anything for several seconds.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said, almost in a whisper.

Tsunade moved her hands and placed them gently on the desk still folded together. "Yes Naruto, you saw it for your own eyes. She is the gifted one that we've been waiting for, there is no other explanation for what she can do."

"I know, I know," Naruto said as he ran his hand through his hair, "it's just- I don't understand why it had to be Sakura-chan, she can't handle all of this. The fighting, the killing, seeing the lifeless bodies... none of this is for her."

"Well she's going to have to learn how to deal with it. She is a gifted one for a reason, we all are chosen for a reason. All gifted ones start off as weak, helpless humans; did you forget that I was once just a human before I became the leader of the Underground?" Tsunade replied back to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled softly as he leaned back in the chair, "Sometimes I do Baa-chan, but Sakura-chan is... Sakura-chan. I just can't see her being out there fighting alongside of me."

"You're going to have to get used to it Naruto," Tsunade said as she lifted herself out of her chair, "we need her out there as soon as possible."

Naruto looked down at his hands, he felt uneasy about all that was going on. He understood that Sakura- Sakura's powers were needed but he couldn't stand by and watch her get thrown in the middle of a war.

"It'll be okay Naruto," Tsunade said as she stood next to him, "Jiraiya should be here any minute now. Let's go see him, it's been a while since we last saw that pervert." Tsunade ruffled Naruto's wild blond hair and then spun around on her heels, heading out the door with Naruto following in pursuit.

* * *

"What are you doing Sakura?"

"I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because Kiba."

"Because of what?"

"Because you interrupted my sleep this morning!" Sakura snapped as her eyes shot open, glaring at Kiba who was sitting in the chair across from her.

"My bad..." Kiba said as he slumped back into his chair.

Usually Kiba would see this as an opportunity to harass Sakura and laugh as she got annoyed at him but he did not dare to mess with her in a time like this. No one wanted to piss Sakura off at the fragile state she was in, anything could blow up if she got mad enough. No one wanted to be missing a ligament because Sakura got mad and things started exploding. So everyone just let the girl have as much space as she needed. Everyone was told to stay in one of the conference rooms until Jiraiya arrived, but somehow Naruto managed to sneak out and leave Sakura with everyone else.

"Sakura, wake up."

Sakura lift up her head, staring blankly at the Uchiha next to her. "What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke put his hands behind his head and titled his chair backwards, "Jiraiya should be here soon."

"So?" Sakura answered, not understanding as to why his presence was such a big thing. "He's probably not going to be here till later."

Suddenly, the doors flew open and a tall man stood in the doorway. The man had long, white hair that ran down his back, and he had a red line on each side of his face. Sakura stared at the man as he strolled past everyone, she guessed that this was the man that everyone was talking about, the gifted one named Jiraiya. She was too tired to really be interested in him though, so she just put her head back on the table.

"Jiraiya!" Moegi screamed as she jumped out of her chair, flinging her arms to the man.

"Moegi-chan," Jiraiya said with a smile as he hugged the girl, "you've grown!"

"Am I ready to go with you now?" Moegi said eagerly, her face beaming with excitement.

Jiraiya smiled and ruffled her orange locks, "Sorry Moegi-chan, not yet, you still have a couple of more years to go. It's actually someone else's turn to train with me. Do you know where Hime is?"

"Old man!"

Jiraiya turned around to find Naruto and Tsunade walking towards him. Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face and embraced Jiraiya with a hug once he got close enough.

"Look at you kid," Jiraiya said as he looked over Naruto's grown form, "you're all big and grown. How many tails do you have now?"

"Nine." Naruto answered with a grin as his tails began to sway back and forth excitedly. The last time Naruto had saw Jiraiya was about 20 years ago when he only had six tails, and in that short time Naruto grown to his adult monster form with nine tails.

"Wow- and Hime," Jiraiya said, directing his attention to Tsunade, "you look beautiful as always."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile and grab Jiraiya in a tight hug. "You should visit more often, not only when I need you to train someone." Tsunade whispered angrily in his ear causing Jiraiya to only laugh in response.

"Sorry Hime," Jiraiya said as he broke from her embrace, "I'm a neutral, I can't spend too much time at one organization; you know how all of that goes."

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, she didn't understand all of Jiraiya's life choices; him being a neutral was one that she believed she would never understand. They desperately needed his help at times but yet he still refused, not wanting to chose sides. Honestly, she missed Jiraiya a lot but she would never say that to him because that was just not the person she was.

"So where is she? Where's the new gifted one?"

Naruto glanced around the room and spotted a blur of pink hair at the far side of the table. He could tell that Sakura was sleeping by the way her body was slumped in her chair, he only smiled at the sight.

"Can we do introductions later on? She's had a bit of a rough morning..." Naruto said, his voice drifting off as he made his way over to the sleeping pinkette.

Naruto carefully lifted Sakura in his arm's, carrying her bridal style, trying to not disturb her. He swiftly maneuvered his way out of the room before anyone could protest against his decision. Naruto carried Sakura all the way back to his room and nudged the door with his foot to open it. He slowly placed Sakura down on his bed and tightly wrapped the covers around her body, making it look as if she was in some sort of cocoon. Her hair was all over the place, a few strands stuck to her face, and you could hear her snore lightly but she looked like she as if she was in a peaceful sleep. Naruto slowly back tracked his steps, silently closing the door behind him on the way out.

"You know you can't baby her anymore, right?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to find Sasuke leaning against the wall casually.

"I know Teme, she has to become a fighter now; I have to let her do this on her own."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, "you say this but are you really going to let her fight with the rest of us when the time comes?"

Naruto looked down at his feet and his ears began to twitch on top of his head, "I'm not sure..." he answered. He didn't know if he was willing to let Sakura go when the time actually came around; some things are easier said than done.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and looked into his eyes, "Dobe, she'll be fine. She can handle herself, especially now with those powers she has. I'm pretty sure everyone will be too scared to even mess with her. She's crazy and now she can make things explode, no one wants to bother her."

Naruto let out a small laugh, "If anyone is in trouble I think it's you Teme, you guys are not exactly the best of friends."

"She won't kill me, she wouldn't dare." Sasuke huffed in annoyance, looking away from his best friend. Naruto did have a point though, Sasuke might have to be a little more cautious around the pink-haired demon.

"Did you hear any news about what we're doing for Tenten?" Naruto asked suddenly, switching to a more serious topic.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, "you should ask Tsunade."

Naruto nodded in response, "I think now would be the best time to do it, things are not so chaotic right now."

Even with the arrival of Jiraiya things were pretty calm at the moment, no Hunters and no Darkens. It was probably the only time a funeral was suited for before things got hectic once again. They both knew that they couldn't put off her funeral for any longer, it had already been two or three days since her death.

"It is the time to do it, let's go find out now." Sasuke said as her began to move in the direction where Tsunade and everyone else was located.

Naruto sighed and began to follow Sasuke's lead. Naruto knew that things were about to get chaotic in the war and training Sakura was something that was necessary despite what ever happened. The other organizations probably already knew about her powers, and Naruto knew his parents too well, they were probably planning to team up to get the key to ultimate power; his Sakura-chan.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review!**


End file.
